


The One Night Stand That Never Ended

by Rhino (RhinoMouse)



Series: Daxamite Kara [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers is Green Lantern, Alien Culture, All Hail Awkward Feelings, But mostly fluff, Culture Shock, F/F, Fluff, Is It Accidentally Dating If You're Having Sex?, Kara Danvers is a Daxamite, Kara Just Wants to do the Right Thing, Kara is The Rebellious Princess of Daxam, Kara is an alien, Kara is the Sidekick to Alex's Lantern, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Means Angst, Lena Needs To Learn How to Communicate, Like Brand New to Earth Alien, My Apology for the Angst fest that is my other fic, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tiny Bit of Angst in this one, kara danvers is a puppy, ok that's a lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoMouse/pseuds/Rhino
Summary: Lena has a surprising evening. What should have been a nice walk home to work out some frustration ends up with her accidentally ending up in an alien bar. Instead of dying a gruesome death she finds herself in the possession of one Daxamite, who's really good at kissing. But how do you date an alien that is fresh to earth and doesn't have the first clue?aka. The story I turned one of the oneshots from my Linked collection into. Its different, and I threw out the soulmate bit because this idea seemed better.





	1. The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> So I liked the first oneshot in my Linked collection. And a lot of you wanted me to continue it. But it just wasn't suited for that? I mean it stood on its own. There wasn't really any conflict for them to figure out and work through. So I decided to rework it with another idea I'd had floating around. I think it's come out pretty well. If you guys end up liking it I have a plot for a part 2. Also I feel a little guilty for the Black Kryptonite fic for all that its therapeutic to write. So have some fluffy comedic stuff. 
> 
> and I'm not going to update this one daily...maybe three times a week? So Mon-Wed-Frid? I think that seems good. I've already written the whole thing.

The sky had opened and the rain had come pouring down. “Oh perfect.” Lena grumbled in exasperation. So much for walking home to burn off her irritation from the latest board meeting. 

Pulling her coat tightly closed she sped up her steps. It was late, eyes open she looked for a convenient place to take cover, so she could call her driver. Her shoulders pulled together as she realized her shortcut home had left her in a neighborhood that practically screamed danger.

She cringed as she felt rain dripping down her neck from her hair, that was quickly soaking up the sheets of falling water. To the side she saw warm light spilling out from an open door. Breathing in relief she headed for what looked like a rundown bar. It would have to do. Following behind a large, broad shouldered man who was entering, she made her way in.  
The familiar sounds of a bar washed over her as she found herself in the warm interior. Making her way towards the bar she pulled her coat off. A quick drink and she’d call her driver, who knew, today might not be a complete loss. Sitting down on a stool she waved the bartender over. “Scotch please.”

The woman turned and grabbed a bottle off the shelf. Lena turned her attention to the inside of the bar she’d found herself in. It was nicer than the entrance had made it seem, but it was a long way from a place she’d have gone to under normal circumstances. There was a couple who were playing pool in one corner. The general air was a quiet sort of comfort. The man by the jukebox caught her attention. He had scales…

She flicked her eyes from patron to patron. The woman at the table in the corner had pointed ears. By the pool table the couple playing both had claws, there was a man with red skin drinking with a woman, who’s tongue flicked out forked. Lena swallowed nervously, aliens. She was in an alien bar.

Lena turned so she was staring at the bar. She needed to finish her drink, and then carefully leave without bringing any attention to herself. The response if these aliens realized a Luthor was in their bar couldn’t be good. Maybe she could leave without her drink?

The scotch was slid to her before she could get up. Deep yoga breathing, she would finish her drink and then get out. Sipping at her drink she forced herself to do so slowly. Move slow, keep her eyes down, act normal.

“Hey!”

She nearly jumped out of her skin. “Excuse me?” Lena nearly blanched at the bright and beaming woman looking at her.

“It’s alright, it’s your first time here right?” Her face was warm and open. “It’s alright you’re safe here. I know it’s a bit overwhelming your first time.” She shrugged. “I’m Kara Danvers, you?”

Lena swallowed. “Lena, is it that obvious I haven’t been here before?”

“Yeah, but like I have better senses than most people.” Kara dropped down on the stool besides her, her face painfully kind. “You’re safe here. I know it’s scary for people to know that you’re different.”

She relaxed slightly as she realized that she hadn’t been discovered. It was disturbing this woman could sense her mood, but she felt slightly safer with a regular. Now to politely get rid of this good samaritan before she discovered that not only was she human, but that she was a Luthor. “Thank you. I’m sure I’ll get used to it.”

The blonde gave her an understanding smile. Glancing at her glass of scotch Kara cocked her head to the side. “You know you can get stuff from your home planet here probably?”

She held her glass of scotch. “I think I’ll stick with scotch.” Her curiosity was going to get her killed. “What are you drinking?”

“Alderinium rum.” Kara held up her glass of slightly glowing rum. “It makes everything all floaty. Human alcohol doesn’t really affect me. Some cocktails taste good though. But human drinks aren’t that strong.”

Lena stared in horror. “That’s terrible. What do you do after a hard days work?”

“Ice cream! The food on this planet is so good. Did you know they have these things called endless wings?!” The woman beamed before cocking her head to the side. “You probably shouldn’t try Alderinium rum if human stuff works on you, it’s deadly to humans according to M’gann.”

She raised a brow as she gave the glowing beverage a respectful look. The smart thing was to finish her scotch and leave. But this was a chance to learn so much that she would never regularly be able to find out. “Are humans allowed to come here?”

“Yup! My human friend Alex brought me here.” Kara craned her head around and pointed to a photo of a latina looking woman holding a pool cue hanging on the wall. “That’s Maggie, she’s a cop with the science division? I’m not completely sure what that is, but it’s a noble profession for the human government. But if I get in trouble I’m supposed to ask for her. My human...sponsor? She comes here and so do some of her human co-workers. If you have any human friends just make sure they know not to tell too many people. But M’gann, the bartender can read minds. So if anyone planning to hurt us comes in she’ll know. Not that she reads everyone’s minds. But she can read everyone’s emotions for a warning. It's safe here.” 

Lena took a long swig of her scotch. There had been a certain recited fashion to the speal Kara had just given. She had little doubt that Kara was mostly quoting what someone else had said to her. But she was touched by the sentiment. Between that and the alcohol she let out a truth. “I’m not sure I even know what safe is.” It tasted bitter as she grimaced. How many death threats had she received just today?

“It’s the hiding.” Kara nodded, her shoulders slumping. “Having to pay attention to a hundred tiny details that make you different. I’m still new here and everything is...confusing and overwhelming.” Reaching over she rested her hand over her arm and squeezed in comfort. “But you can just relax here. I know it's a lot, but it's safe.”

That was...Lena looked at this woman, who appeared as human as can be, who seemed...afraid, she was afraid of humans knowing she wasn’t one of them. “What happens if humans discover you? Surely it's not that bad?”

Brow crinkling, Kara looked at her curiously. “You’re new? Newer than me? Here on earth it's not safe for beings like us all of time. Or at least that’s what Alex says, and she’s Alex. You should talk to Brian or M’gann about ways to keep yourself safe. But there are bad humans who if they find you, no one will see you again.”

“Humans are bad?” She spoke slowly, fear crawling up her spine.

Eyes widening in surprise, Kara’s hands waved as she shook her head. “No, they’re a species just like any of us. They’ve got amazing people! And they’ve got terrifying ones. At least according to my research. But they’re not used to being part of a wider universe yet. So a lot of them, even ones who are really great can be…” She bit her lip seemingly trying to find the right words. “I don’t understand very much.” Kara shrugged a helpless look on her face. “But they threw me in a cell when I first got here.” 

“Humans arrested you?” Lena frowned, she may not know this alien well, but she seemed sweet.

Sipping at her drink, Kara nodded emphatically. Her eyes lit up. “They thought I tried to kill the presbydent? No the president. And that’s just cause I’m a Daxamite. But I didn’t! I was just trying to find a way home. I don’t even have heat vision like a kryptonian but they thought I was one.” There was a certain irritation in Kara’s tone at that. “It got all cleared up when they realized it was an infernian. And then Alex agreed to sponsor me!” 

“So you didn’t find a way home?” She leaned her head against her hand as she studied the woman before her. Her brows had risen at the idea anyone could think this person in front of her would deliberately try to hurt anyone. But she decided best to not push at that assumption.

“It’s...” And oh, Kara’s eyes were so sad. “I can’t go back to my planet, its an inhabitable wasteland now. I’m the last of my species. So I guess I have to be an earthling now.” She gave a half hearted shrug as she picked at the counter.

Lena waited for a long moment. “Why are you telling me all of this? Surely you can’t just open up to every new person to come through here?”

“No,” She giggled as she shook her head, seemingly perking up. “But Alex had busy important things to do. And I wanted to help her. I mean she helped me find a job, an apartment, human clothing and she’s helping me learn to be human.” Kara bit her lip. “But I want to pay her back, but I just make a mess of everything and I thought...well I can at least help one person that would be...well that would be something.” She smiled at her, her eyes bright and hopeful.

It was unreal how nice this woman was. “Thank you for coming over here. I’ve enjoyed speaking with you, but I’m afraid I should be headed out.” Lena pushed her empty glass away. While informative, she had pushed her luck far enough. Also she could feel herself being sucked into this alien, woman’s gravity. That was the definition of a bad idea.

“Stay, I’ll buy the next round? I’ve told you all about me but I don’t know anything about you.” Kara pouted, it was like looking at a puppy.

She tried to stay strong, she lasted for about two seconds. “Fine, one more drink.” No need to tell this woman she wasn’t even sure when the last time she’d had a casual conversation was.

Kara beamed and waved M’gann over. “Can we get two blue yoks?”

“Human strong?” M’gann looked at Lena pointedly.

Nodding Kara grinned. “Yup! Lena’s new here, have to show her the best drink in the house.”

Lena flushed, it was sweet. “I’d have been fine with something simpler.”

“Blue yoks are a martian drink. They’re super yummy, turn your mouth blue for a while. Is that alright? Oh no I should have asked what you wanted shouldn’t I? I’m always doing that. I’m sorry, I’m supposed to ask you if you want things.” Kara looked like she was going to keep going or possibly cry at her mistake.

Reaching out she caught Kara's arm. “It sounds fun, thank you.” There was a short pause as Lena let her hand rest on the woman’s arm.

“So why are you on earth?” Kara gave her, her full attention, her posture relaxing, smile returning.

Lena bit her lip and considered how to answer that without lying. “I was born here, was adopted when I was little.”

“Human family?” She asked curiously.

It was hard not to laugh. “Yes, very human. What about you?”

“My planet doesn’t exist anymore so…” Kara pushed her glasses up her nose. “I just got here a month ago or well two months ago but I was unconscious for a while. So I guess Alex said I’m supposed to call her my cousin and that I should claim to be a part of house Danvers.”

Lena found herself reaching out and laying her hand over Kara’s on the bar. It was unlikely to be comforting, but it was all she could think to do. “That’s very kind of her.”

“Two blue yoks!” M’gnn pushed two suspiciously moving drinks towards them. She gave a wink to Kara. “Have fun you two.”

Kara excitedly watched her as she took a sip of the drink. Lena found it was a thick, sweet drink. She smiled and gave a slight nod as she took a larger drink.

Pumping her fist, Kara laughed. “I knew you’d like it!” Holding her hand out in the clear sign for a high five she wiggled her eyebrows at her.

Lena laughed for the first time, in she didn’t know how long. With a grin she high fived the other woman. “Thank you, I was having a terrible day.” 

Kara beamed, leaning against the bar and resting her head on her hand. “I wasn’t having the best day either.” 

“What was wrong with your day?” Lena laid her arm along the bar, her fingers brushing against Kara’s elbow. 

“I’m just so bad at being human.” Kara blew out a frustrated breathe. “Alex was super nice and got me an internship at Catco with her friend James. But I just don’t understand anything. Like you have to pick up the phone to be able to talk into it! Then cellphones are different than wired phones? And the computer systems are so old!?” 

Lena glanced over to the bartender who was passing by. “Another of her fancy rum and a regular scotch for me, just put it on my tab.” 

“You didn’t have to do that.” The blond smiled, her eyes crinkling around the sides. 

She shifted slightly. “You didn’t have to come and help a stranger.” 

Kara blushed, ducking her head. “I just want to be a good person, but no one wants to let me.” 

“I can understand that.” Lena huffed as she accepted her new scotch and raised a concerned brow at how Kara’s drink glowed. “I want to do good too.” 

Kara’s brow crinkled. “Why don’t people think you can be good? I mean I’m a Daxamite, it’s to be expected. But you seem lovely.” 

“I…” Lena felt the wave of guilt, she couldn’t lie to this woman. “Do you know who the Luthors are?” 

“Sure.” Kara’s whole body tensed. She reached out and downed the entire rum in one go. “I got grabbed by Cadmus before the whole Medusa disaster.” The women looked down at the floor, her shoulders tightly pulled together. “I met Lillian once.” She swallowed thickly. “She shot me in the leg. Her hands reached down her thigh, fingers digging into her leg. 

Lena instinctively reached forward catching Kara’s shoulder. “Are you ok?” 

“I’m fine.” She looked up with a smile. “Why do you want to know if I know who the Luthor’s are?” 

She felt her reply catch in her throat. This was...she couldn’t. “It’s not important.” Lena looked away sipping at her scotch. 

“Yes it is.” Kara reached out catching her hand. Her brow furrowed deeper as she looked at her curiously. “Is this cause you look kinda like….oh! Wait you are-” 

Lena slapped her hand over Kara’s mouth, she could handle this woman never speaking to her again. But having her last name shouted out in an alien bar could get her killed. Even with this she didn’t fear Kara, which was remarkable really. “Yes, I’m sorry. I didn’t know this was an alien bar. I’m not going to hurt anyone, I was just going to leave as quickly as I could but then you were sweet and came over here.” 

Reaching up Kara brought her hands down. “That awful woman was your mother? She was so cold and hateful.” 

“I know.” Lena’s voice was tight as she pulled her hands back. “I’m so sorry. I’ll pay and just leave.” 

Kara caught her hand as she tried to pull away. “You’re nothing like her.” She shook her head quickly. “Sorry, you don’t have to go.” A small smile graced her lips. “You have to try Aellons tequila and Prolfs liquor is amazing. Vega system species have the crazy stuff.” 

“You don’t want me to go?” She hesitated as she stared at the oddly honest expression on Kara’s face. 

“No, you’re not like her at all.” Kara’s face scrunched up. “I mean she made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. You seem nice.” 

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand. “How can you not...she’s my mother.” 

“I’m a Daxamite.” Kara pulled away. “You don’t know anything about my species do you?” 

She reached out catching Kara’s hand before Kara could pull away completely. “I don’t, why is that important to you not wanting to throw me out of this bar for being a Luthor?” 

“I loved my home.” Kara’s back straightened, her eyes bright. “But Daxam was not a good place, trying to speak up was punished. We were one of the largest slave trading planets in the galaxy. The Monarchy was cruel, controlling, extravagant, and expected the people to worship them. Freedom wasn’t a concept we had.” 

Lena saw actual understanding looking back across from her. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“I’m sorry your mother is an awful lady.” Kara winced. “So what do you say to some Vega system stuff? You haven’t lived till you’ve tried it.” 

She smiled, her back relaxing. “Just one, I’ve already had three drinks now.” 

“Excellent!” Kara perked up her smile turning brilliant. 

 

 

Lena giggled helplessly, leaning against Kara’s warm shoulder. “You asked Cat Grant why her hair changed colors at the roots! How do you still have a job?”

“I didn’t know humans dyed their hair like that. On Daxam it’s a micro implant under the skin that changes the color of the hair.” Kara pouted.

She felt a wash of warmth for the alien. “Did you ever do that?” 

“Nope.” Kara giggled as she took a drink of an orange, glittery drink she’d ordered last. 

Lena reached up pulling the clip out of her hair letting it fall down around her shoulders. “I dyed streaks in my hair when I was at boarding school.” 

Kara shifted, running her fingers through Lena’s hair. “I think that would have been pretty. Your hair is so soft.” 

“But what did Cat do to you for that?” Lena bit her lip in anticipation. 

Kara cringed slightly. “I have learned a lot about your planets coffee shops. Did you know there is a shop on Tubman street that infuses nitrogen into their coffee?” 

“It’s becoming more common.” Lena patted Kara’s cheek. 

Kara looked at her quietly. Then she carefully caught the side of Lena’s face and leaned in. She paused, her breath warm against her. “Is this ok?”

“Yes.” Lena said without hesitation.


	2. Pancakes and Pho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Hope you guys are having a good day! Also I've found I really like working the late shift, its like a great time for me to be doing things.

Lena woke slowly, sunlight in her eyes. Groaning she shifted burying her face in the soft pillow under her. Why were her blinds open. She pushed herself up and looked around. This was not her room. Kara. Rolling over to her back she stared up at the ceiling, well apparently last night hadn’t been a crazy dream. Sitting up she looked around the room. 

It was rather empty, the furniture was mismatched and worn. But there was a certain warmth to it all. Lena had a feeling it would get fuller as Kara spent more time on earth. Getting up she spotted her shirt...that was not going to work. Lena pulled the top sheet off and wrapped it around herself. 

Making her way out of the bedroom she wrinkled her nose at the odd mix of smells. “Is something burning?” 

“Lena!” Kara spun around, spatula in hand. “I made pancakes!” She set the spatula down before trotting over. “Do you need clothing?” Kara pecked her lightly on the lips. “Morning.” 

Lena wasn’t entirely sure what was happening, but she felt pleased and safe. “Clothing would be nice.” 

“Anything in my room.” Kara beamed, hugged her quickly before darting back to the kitchen. 

She stood for a minute before heading back to the bedroom. It wasn’t hard to find a shirt and leggings. Finding her cellphone she sent a quick text to Jess to let her know she’d be late into work. Lena padded back into the main room of the apartment. She felt her brows rise as she spotted the truly massive stack of pancakes. “Those just for us?” 

“Yes, did you want someone else to be here?” Kara frowned as she looked over at her. 

Lena let out a light laugh. “No, I was joking. That’s just a lot of pancakes.”

“Oh! Yes, I have to eat over ten thousand calories, which is a human system of measurement. So I eat a lot more than humans.” Kara was practically bouncing as she started grabbing things from the fridge. “Alex says humans like all sorts of things on their pancakes. You do like pancakes right?” 

She smiled relaxing fully. “I like syrup. Do you have coffee?” 

“Yes! I have Alex’s coffee.” Kara grabbed a kettle setting it on the stove. “I love cooking! I wasn’t allowed to cook back on Daxam.” 

Lena hopped up on the counter noticing that there were yet more pancakes being made. “How did you meet Alex?” 

“She punched me in the face.” Kara grinned as she grabbed a can of what looked like coffee grounds and mug. She stared at the mug in some confusion. “You’re supposed to get the grounds out of the water right?” 

Lena dropped off at the counter and walked over batting away Kara’s hands. “I’ve got it.” She gave her a soft smile to keep her from feeling hurt. “Why would she punch you in the face?” 

“I’d broken into a lab.” Kara seemed to wilt slightly, her eyes turning wide and guilty. “I didn’t want to hurt anyone!” She waved her hands. “I just wanted to send a beacon home, I didn’t know what was happening or where I was.” 

She reached out catching Kara’s arm, running her hand down. “I know you didn’t want to hurt anyone.” It was strange, but she knew that Kara was telling the truth. “So, you never get to make coffee do you?” 

Kara shook her head while watching in fascination as Lena found a filter and carefully dolled out the grounds. Kara startled before flipping the pancakes. “Is that what those paper things are for?” 

“They’re called filters.” Lena explained as she grabbed the kettle and pouring. “You pour the water over the grounds. It’ll let the flavor seep into the water.” She raised a brow at the laser focus of Kara. “Three of those scoops of grounds or else it’ll be too strong.”

Kara pulled the pan off the oven. “Thank you for explaining.” 

“Is that enough pancakes for you then?” She gave a pointed look to the truly terrifying pile. 

Kara just beamed. “I think so. How many do you want? I can make more if you want more.” 

“Just two would be fine.” Lena settled into the stool by the kitchen island. She was pleasantly sore and for all the oddities of the morning, feeling more relaxed than she had in years. So maybe having a one night stand with an alien was a bit insane, but she didn’t regret it.

The blond settled in the seat besides her, cheerfully pouring a massive amount of syrup on her stack before pushing the bottle over with a bright grin. “Aren’t pancakes amazing!”

“They are.” She took a bite and felt amused. It was perhaps a bit lumpy, and not exactly cooked perfectly. But they were delicious all the same. 

They ate in quiet companionship, sharing soft looks. Lena realized she wouldn’t mind if this happened again. But she was a Luthor, Kara might be kind and understanding enough not to mind a night drinking and some honestly phenomenal sex, but she wouldn’t be stupid enough to want to see her again. Finally finishing her food she brought her plate over to the sink and rinsed it off. “I can have someoe return your clothing later?” 

“Oh, that would be great.” Kara scratched at the back of her head. 

Lena made her way back to the room and gathered up her coat and things. Sending a quick text to her driver to pick her up. Pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail, she made her way back out. “Thank you for the save at the bar, and last night.” 

Kara beamed, bouncing over. She caught her easily, kissing her gently. “You’re lovely.” 

////

Kara hummed as handed Eve Ms Grant’s morning latte. “Good Morning!” 

“Well aren’t you chipper today?” Eve accepted coffee and set it on the warming pan on her desk. 

She grinned. “I met the most amazing human last night.” Sighing she picked up the box of files to be taken down to the basement. “Do I need to do more than go get these filed?” 

“You’re spilling at lunch today.” Eve gave her a conspiratorial wink.

Kara paused. “Why would I spill something at lunch?” 

“You’re going to tell me all about the human you met.” Eve leaned in, a conspiratorial look. “Do I get a name?” 

She shifted the box of files in her arms. “Lena.” Kara cocked her head at the color of Eve’s sweater. “What color is that?” 

“Teal.” Eve giggled into her hand. “Please never ask Ms Grant about a color.” 

“I can do that.” Kara nodded firmly. She was learning Cat was not the person to ask questions of. “After the filing what are you going to need me to do?”

Eve looked to the side, a thoughtful expression on her face. “Well you’ve mostly got the phones down. And you’ll probably need to do a run for Ms Grant’s salad. Do you think you can run the layouts around?” 

“If you tell me where to go.” She bounced on her toes. Learning new things to do for work was fun! Kara heard the ding of Cat’s elevator and shared a wide eyed look of alarm with Eve. She darted for the public elevator and to safety.

Kara bit her lip as she waited for the elevator to make it to the basement, it would take forever. As she was waiting she paused and realized she wasn’t sure what was she supposed to do with Lena. She wasn’t actually sure what came next with humans. Was she supposed to call her? Well, get Lena’s number from Winn and then call her? She pulled out the bluetooth device Winn had explained to her the other day and stuck it in her ear. 

-”Kara you should be at work. Please say you didn’t break another copy machine.”- Alex’s voice was tired.

She nervously tapped her foot. “What are you supposed to do the morning after with a human when you really like them?”

-”Kara...please say you did not have thank you sex with a coworker again. I thought we talked about sex not being as casual with humans as it is for daxamites?”- Alex sounded almost pained. 

She let out an insulted huff. “Of course not. I didn’t know before. But no I was at the bar last night and met someone. I did what you said, I even made breakfast! What am I supposed to do now though?” 

There was a pause. -”Shouldn’t you be at work?”-

”Morning filing run.” Kara rolled her eyes. ”And I’m using the new bluetooth Winn got me.”

Alex let out a groan of acceptance. -”Did you get the person’s phone number?”-

“No. Was I supposed to? She said she’d return the clothing she had to borrow.” Kara wilted as she carted her box of files into the basement and headed for the proper date to sort things. 

-”Did you get her last name? Or did she tell you where she works?”- There was a shifting sound over the end of the line and the muffled sound of Alex snapping at someone. -”Did she give you an email address?”-

Kara perked up. “I do know her house name and where she works. Should I stop by her work?”

-”Most people have their lunch off. Bring her flowers and ask her on a dinner date. If she isn’t interested politely thank her and go back to work.”- Alex sighed. -”Good luck.”-

////

Alex hung up and glared at the bank robbers. “Surrender or I’ll stop you.” 

“Green Lantern!” One of the men tripped over himself backwards. 

She raised her hand, a large hand of willpower forming in the space in front of her. “Last chance.”

 

 

 

She let her suit fold away as she landed in the alleyway. Straightening her blazer that marked her out as a DEO agent, to ensure there was no follow up to her stopping of the robbery needed. “Sawyer! What do we have?” 

Maggie’s hands were resting on her hips as she looked over at her. “What did these guys do to you Danvers?” 

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” Alex avoided looking at the property damage from her take down of the thieves. 

She gave her a disbelieving look. “Sure.” Shaking her head, Maggie flipped her notebook open. “Two alien’s secured and four humans. They’ve had their rights read and once the van gets here we’ll be transporting them. Their guns were airsoft, so no real damage. Seems a bit below Green Lantern’s notice.” Maggie gave her a look.

Alex threw her eyes heavenward. “Kara.” 

“Oh what did Little Danvers do this time?” Maggie grinned as she let her arms drop, her posture easing. 

She sighed. “She met someone at the bar last night.” 

“What? Did she fuck them in the bathroom stall or something?” Maggie snickered. 

Alex rested her hand on her belt. “Worse, she took this girl home, made her breakfast, wants to see her again.” 

“Shit. Did Little Danvers at least get a phone number?” Maggie fell serious. 

She let her head fall back. “No, but she did get her full name and the location of her work. I’m worried about her. She doesn’t even understand how to properly be with someone and I think she likes this girl. Really likes her.”

“Hey, she is an adult. If this goes badly we can buy out the grocery stores around her apartment and help her through. And you know we’re going to have to help her through her first proper heartbreak.” Maggie elbowed her in the side. 

Alex ran a hand through her hair. “I know, but she doesn’t understand anything other than political marriage and casual sex. Cadmus grabbed her, and she’s just…” 

“Going through extreme culture shock.” Maggie’s face softened. “It’ll be alright, Little Danvers is a tough cookie and she’s smarter than you’re giving her credit for.” 

She ran her thumb along the underside of her lantern ring. “Why did I volunteer to help get her settled?”

“Because you’re a bunch of mush underneath that hard DEO agent exterior.” Maggie rocked back on her heels. “See you after work Danvers.”

////

Lena looked up as she heard Jess yelling at someone. She set her pen down, letting her hand come to rest on her panic button. Putting on her game face she wondered who had crashed through security to yell at her this time? Honestly she was going to have to upgrade her security, yet again. The door swung open, and her mouth fell slightly open as she realized it was Kara. 

The blonde’s face lit up as she set eyes on her. She was holding a bunch of what looked like daisies and dandelions, the roots still had dirt on them. Kara moved slightly faster than a human could move so that she was right in front of her desk. “Hi!” 

“You can’t go in there!” Jess came screeching into the office. “I’m so sorry Ms Luthor, she’s just so fast.” 

Lena stood up. “It’s alright Jess, go ahead and take your lunch break.” She gave Jess a slight nod.

“If you’re sure.” Jess’s fingers twitched, but she turned and left the office.

Lena turned her attention to Kara. “This is a surprise. Did I forget something in your apartment?” 

“Oh no.” Kara laughed shaking her head before thrusting her flowers out. “Alex said I should get you flowers.” 

She softened as she realized what was happening. It was sweet. Reaching out she accepted the weeds and carefully set them on her desk. She’d have to clean the dirt off later, but it was a kind gesture. “You didn’t have to do that.” 

Kara’s eyes crinkled around the sides. “Would you like to get dinner?” 

“Dinner?” She paused, that was unexpected. “Tonight?”

Kara nodded. “Yes! I thought we could get dinner. I heard some of my coworkers talking about some place on fifth street that has amazing Pho.” She bit her lip tilting her head to the side slightly. “I’m not sure what Pho is, but my coworkers think it tastes good!” 

“My last meeting is at six.” Lena winced slightly, this was a terrible idea. 

“So seven?” Kara bounced on her toes in excitement. 

She found herself nodding. “I’d like that.” 

“Good.” Kara bit her lip as she took a step back. “So I’ll meet you at seven?” 

“Seven.” Lena smiled, her heart beating slightly faster. She wasn’t quite sure if Kara meant this as a date. But she hoped ever so slightly that maybe they could be friends? Once Kara realized she wasn’t worth it romantically. If she hadn’t already.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes! Who's excited for Pride?! Cause I so am!

Lena wasn’t sure what she expected as she made her way out of her office building at seven that night. But seeing Kara waving for her in a pink cardigan clearly waiting for her in the lobby was not it. She felt her cheeks heating up, a faint flutter in her chest at the sight. Walking over she smiled, “Kara.” 

Kara hugged her, she was warm and solid. Lena found herself relaxing into it automatically after a tense second. She pulled back, though she found her hand still being held by the excited alien. “So Pho?” 

“Do you want to walk? Or is that too far for a human? Shucks I always forget what human limits are physically.” Kara stared down at her feet. 

Lena entwined their fingers. “Walking sounds lovely. Shall we?” 

“Excellent!” She happily pulled her along out of the lobby. “How was your meeting?”

Lena ignored the surprised and confused looking employee at the front desk and the security guards. Lifting her chin up and focused on Kara. “About as well as a shareholder meeting can go when your mother is going to go on trial and they’re trying to pursue the death penalty.” Her voice was glib as she spoke. 

“Public opinion is difficult for those in power. How do you handle it?” Kara looked at her curiously, giving her hand a slight squeeze. 

She found the lack of judgement...surreal. “I’m turning the family company into something good. Energy that doesn’t damage the planet, education and access to technology for the poor, medical research, biological engineering of sustainable plants, recycling, transportation, technology for the home.” Lena felt her passion bubbling up. “I want to make a mark on this world that is positive. I can’t undo the things my family has done, but I can do better.” 

“How do you…” Kara bit her lip. “What I mean is how do you know if you’ve done enough?”

Lena hummed. “I can never do enough, but that doesn’t make the pursuit of bettering the world unimportant. And it can’t be about atoning or guilt. It has to be because I care.” 

“I wish I could be more like that.” Kara spoke softly as they walked. “Whenever I tried to do anything to help it just...There was this slave whose job it was to keep my schedule. He was an Arane, they’re a blue skinned humanoid with small horns. I wanted to do something to show that I was grateful for his help. So I gave him my allowance for the cycle.” Her lips quirked up. “I was only a child then. But they found the money in his quarters.” 

She waited but Kara had fallen silent. “What happened to him?” 

“They sold him to the pleasure houses.” Kara replied tightly. “I don’t even know what his name was.” 

Lena just held onto Kara’s hand. “I’m sorry.” 

“I was more careful after that when I tried to help. But it was never enough, it never really did anything.” Kara looked at her with wide sincere eyes. “I wish I could have done what you are doing.” 

They walked for around a block before Lena spoke up. “You’ll find your own way to do good.” 

“I hope!” Kara glanced at her, a smile breaking out. “So what is Pho?”

Lena hummed. “It’s a soup dish from the country of Vietnam which is a southern country on the continent of Asia. Do you know where that is?” 

“I do!” Kara beamed. “I’ve seen a map of your planet.” 

She smiled gently, spotting the sign up ahead for the restaurant. “What’s your favorite part of earth?” 

“The food!” Kara’s face had a dreamy look to it. “And journalism I think.” 

Lena raised a brow as they entered the old and worn restaurant, though immaculately clean and warm inside. She spotted the sign telling them to seat themselves and gently led Kara to a table in the corner. “Journalism?” 

“We didn’t have journalism or the press on Daxam.” Her jaw tightened. “Krypton didn’t either.” 

Her brow furrowed slightly. “You mentioned the government thought you were Kryptonian before didn’t you. Is there a connection?” 

“We were sister planets.” Kara gave her a wry look. “And the pod my guard stuffed me in, despite my protests, when the sky was burning was Kryptonian. We’re very distantly related.” 

Lena paused and easily accepted the menu from a harried looking waitress. It wasn’t long before they were left alone again. She looked back to Kara. “I can see how the mistake happened. Did you have the same government types then?” 

“No.” Kara shook her head. “Krypton was ruled by a dynastic council. Each guild would have a single democratically elected seat on the council and the ruling houses would have a seat. Daxam was a monarchy. All of the power was held by the king and queen. Beneath them were the noble houses.”

She leaned her chin against her hand. “You were nobility?” 

“I was…” Her voice cracked. Kara’s face turned pained. She looked at Lena, her eyes boring into her. 

The waitress stopped by their table. “What can I get you?” 

 

 

Lena stared in a sort of muted awe as she watched Kara finish off her fifth bowl of pho. She’d managed a single bowl, and was completely stuffed. “How are you still eating?” 

“I just am.” Kara shrugged as she unrepentantly slurped the last of her noodles. 

She snorted. “You could make a fortune as a professional eater.” 

“Eater?” Kara cocked her head to the side. 

Lena smirked in amusement. “I’m not sure if that’s the technical term, but there are contests for people to eat the most, or eat the most in a short period of time.” 

“I’ll have to ask Alex about it!” Kara practically glowed at the mention of the ever present Alex. 

She curled her fingers around Kara’s hand. “You should do that.” 

“Do you want to go back to my place?” Kara’s face was kind and open. 

Lena considered whether she should. “If I said no?” 

“Do you want to get ice cream?” Kara’s smile didn’t dim, there wasn’t a single twitch of anger. 

She bit her lip. This was a terrible idea, it couldn’t end well. But god having someone who listened and shared. Who actually seemed to like her, to see her separate from her family...It was like a drug and she didn’t know how to say no. “Mine’s closer.” 

Fifteen minutes later when she was pressed into the door of her apartment, a hot mouth trailing down her neck, her own mouth open in a gasp of pleasure, she didn’t feel an ounce of regret. Nor did she feel it sometime later as she drowsily fell asleep in Kara’s arms. This time she was sober and the warmth of another body in her bed was more addicting than any sex could be. She sighed in contentment as she felt a kiss being pressed against her shoulder. It may be a mistake but it wasn’t one she wanted to prevent herself from making.

////

Kara held out a coffee from Nonnens and put on her best smile. “Hi Maggie.” 

“Bribery coffee?” Maggie leaned back in her chair accepting the cup. “What do you need Little Danvers?” 

She held out the file and offered it. “This lady at Catco was worried about her daughter being missing. She doesn’t think anyone cares and I thought well I know you and Alex. Surely we can do something?” 

“Missing persons case?” Maggie flicked through the folder. “These get messy Kara. I can take a look, and I’m sure the DEO can run some data. But it’s best not to get your hopes up.” 

Kara’s brow crinkled. “I promised I’d find her daughter.” 

“You shouldn’t make promises you might not be able to keep.” Maggie stood up and beckoned her over while moving to a strange machine that she put the papers in. “You doing ok kid?” 

She bit back her retort that she was going to keep this promise no matter what. “You’ll help though?”

“I’ll help.” Maggie shook her head fondly before grinning. “So I hear you had a date last night?” 

Kara paused. “A date is a dinner yes?” 

“A date is when two people who are romantically interested in each other engage in an activity together. So a dinner can be a date.” Maggie hit a few buttons leading to the odd machine to make a loud noise. 

She nodded slowly. “It was nice, I really like her.” She felt her cheeks coloring, there was just… Lena was so interesting and nice. “What do I do now?” 

“Did you get her phone number?” Maggie prodded as she did something to the odd machine. 

Kara grinned. “I remembered to ask!” 

“That’s real good kid. You should text her and ask her to do something with her.” Maggie reached out and patted her shoulder. “And alright. I’ve sent the documents to Alex and I’ll look into what I can here at the police station. But honestly from what you’ve handed to me it looks like this girl ran away.” 

Kara’s fingers twitched, she was going to find out what had happened to this girl. It was a tiny thing. But it would be a good thing.

////

Alex froze. “Please repeat that Schott.” 

“I think I know where Kara disappeared to. All the missing people have a link to this blood bank. And um they’re all young and healthy with few roots put down in the city.” Winn cringed from the weight of her glare. 

She felt her green suit materializing across her. “J’onn, let’s take a team and get our local Daxamite back.” 

 

 

 

Alex hit a lizard species in the face with a giant green hammer as she came through the portal, a team at her back. “Move out.” 

The moon they were on smelled of a sort of ozone that the earth did not. It was lit in colors that left her suit green from its own light instead of from the sun. The red light illuminated the rocky and barren landscape. She could taste salt on her tongue. Flying low to the ground she headed for the metallic building. Between the guns and her willpower they moved through the hallway further into the building. 

She sent another alien flying only to hold up her hand. A group was coming round the corner, she could see their shadows coming. 

Then running around the corner came a mob of civilians, Kara leading them with a bloody lip, black eye and arms out protectively in front of the civilians as she screeched to a halt at the sight of the team. Her eyes widened. “Lantern!” 

“Run!” Alex waved them past the team.

Kara nodded sharply and helped shepard the panicked twenty something humans past. “They’re coming!” 

“I’ve got it.” Alex threw her hand up, a barrier of glowing green building over the hallway. “Let’s go.” 

Alex formed a gatling gun in her hands, covering their retreat. The team and the civilians sprinted across the foreign moon for the portal back to earth. She slid, her feet digging tracks in the dirt to halt as she spotted a ship launching. “Get through the gate!” 

“HELP!” A blonde girl screamed as she was dragged away by a reptilian alien. 

Kara darted forward, raising a gun she must have picked up from somewhere. “Let her go!” She fired without blinking hitting the alien sending it flying back. Kara ran for the girl catching her in a massive hug. 

“Kara!” Alex reached out, a giant green hand grabbing the irritating daxamite and the girl, throwing them through the portal. Gritting her teeth she turned shooting down the alien ship with a rocket launcher she materialized on her shoulder. With that she jumped through the portal herself. 

Spinning on her heel once through, she materialized a green handgun and blew out the control panel to turn on the portal. “Kara!” She stepped forward hugging her alien tightly. “What were you doing?” Alex slapped her shoulder.

Kara squirmed in her arms. “I was helping.” She beamed as she pulled away and craning her neck. “Izzy!” 

“Oh god.” The girl who’d been grabbed, lunged hugging Kara tightly, her whole form shaking. 

Alex rocked back on her heels and watched as the civilians they’d saved circling around Kara, all seeming to want to touch her or join in what was turning into a group hug. She rested her hands on her hips. Well damn, it would seem Kara was going to win this argument. 

Floating up she moved out of sight before letting her green suit disappear, her DEO tactical gear showing. Jogging back she shared a look with J’onn. She dropped her hand on Winn’s shoulder. “So, you’re not a red shirt?”

Winn grinned, brandishing a rock. “Nope! I’m a badass.” 

“Go on, go enjoy your moment in the spotlight.” She pushed him towards the other agents. 

It took surprisingly long for them to manage to separate the rescued civilians from Kara, but finally she managed to pull Kara aside. Using a pen light she checked her pupils. “You did good.” 

“I said I was going to find them.” Kara beamed, only to cringe her lip bleeding sluggishly. 

Alex winced and took a good look at her. “You did.” She felt a warm bubble of pride. “Let’s get you back to the DEO and get you on the sunbed. If it wasn’t night you’d already be healing. We can talk about training you when we get there. Since you’re apparently going to do the hero thing with or without me I guess I’ll have to train you.” 

“You’ll train me to be a hero!” Kara perked up, her eyes bright and brilliant. 

She rolled her eyes. “Well I can’t seem to stop you.” Alex hugged Kara. “I was worried about you, you stupid alien.” 

Kara hugged her back. “Thank you Alex.” 

“Right, let’s get you back to the DEO.” She pulled back. 

Kara shook her head. “Can I just come by in the morning? I’m fine, but I need to go somewhere.” 

////

Kara hadn’t felt this amazing before in her life. She leapt from the ground up towards the window. “Rao!” She swore as she realized she’d over shot it. Raising her arms she tried to stop her momentum before flying straight into the window. Groaning she slid down the pane of glass onto the balcony. 

“Kara?” A surprised voice asked as the glass door was slid open. 

She smiled and clamored back up onto her feet. It caused her to pause as she realized there was a gun aimed at her. “Lena, hi!” She waved a hand. “Is this bad? Should I have knocked? I should have knocked. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine, you just scared me.” Lena lowered the gun as she opened the door the rest of the way. “What happened?” She caught her by the arm pulling her into the apartment and the well lit interior. 

Kara felt breathless with excitement as she was reminded of why she’d come. “You were right! I did good. I actually helped some people!”

“Your eye!” Lena hissed as she pulled her towards the kitchen and grabbed a towel running it under the tap. “Do you need to go to the hospital?” 

Kara laughed. “I’m fine, but there was this girl, Izzy. She was missing and I told her mom I’d find her daughter. So I followed what I could and I found this blood bank. And they were selling humans to the Malidorians.” 

“Malidorians?” Lena asked as she wrung out the towel and then pressed it against Kara’s eye. 

She sighed. “Oh that’s nice.” Kara reached up replacing Lena’s hand, holding the towel to her sore eye. “They run Slavers Moon. It’s where my people used to buy slaves. Once I realized where they were I had to follow you know! I mean once they’re sold getting them back would be impossible. So I let them catch me. We got out and then Earth’s Lantern was there and she helped us get back to the portal to earth.” 

“You know what, ok. One thing at a time.” Lena guided her over to the couch and pushed her down on it. “You found alien slave traders here in National City, let yourself be captured and taken to a different planet.” 

“Moon.” She piped up. 

Lena sighed. “Right, moon. Once on the moon you helped lead a jail break at which point you were saved by Green Lantern?” 

“Yup! But I did it! I did good!” Kara beamed up at Lena. “You said I’d find a way, and I found a way!” She lowered the towel. “I know it was Earth’s Lantern who saved us and it’d probably have gone differently if she hadn’t of come to save us. But you inspired me, so you’re my hero today!” 

Lena gaped at her, her cheeks turning a bright red. She lowered slowly besides her on the couch. Her hand laying softly on her leg. “Well it sounds to me like you were the hero today.” 

“Earth’s Lantern says she’ll train me so I can do better next time.” She puffed up proudly. 

Lena paused before her eyes tracked to her sweater and froze. “Is that burn marks on your sweater?” 

“Well I couldn’t let them take people out of the cell. So they had um…” Kara frowned as she tried to think of a human term. “Electric rods? Taser sticks? It’s fine. I’ll heal by morning.” 

“They cattle prodded you!” Lena was on her feet hauling her up to her feet. “Come on, we’re going to get you clean. I have some burn cream.” 

Kara smiled as she let Lena pull her to the shower. “I’m fine really.” 

“You’ve got a black eye and burn marks on your clothing.” Lena’s voice was thick with sarcasm. “That’s completely fine.” 

She giggled while pulling her shirt off over her head as they entered the bathroom. Shimmying out of her slacks she grinned as she spotted the wide eyed expression Lena had as she caught sight of her. “Are you showering with me?” 

“Uh…” Lena’s jaw opened and closed as she stared at her. 

Kara puffed up as she basked in the way Lena’s eyes were dilating. She was looking forward to where this was going.


	4. The Suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! It's a beautiful day, even if I've been dragged out of bed way too early.

Lena called the only friend she had that she could call. “Sam, I think I’m dating an alien.”

-”Hello to you too.”- Sam replied dryly. 

She tapped her pen against the top of her desk. “Hello Sam, how are you?”

-”I’m good thank you. How are you Lena?”- There was an amused lilt to her voice. 

Lena appreciated her friend. “I’m pretty sure I’m dating an alien but I’m not entirely sure though.” 

-”How do you not know if you’re dating an alien?”- Sam asked. 

She pinched the bridge of her nose. “I ended up in an alien bar, was saved by a really gorgeous and adorable, kind woman. She’s sweet, listens and I ended up at her apartment.” 

-”So you hooked up with an alien. I approve, Lillian would have an aneurysm so that’s just gravy. How did that lead to you maybe maybe not dating this woman?”- Sam sounded far too amused. 

Lena rested her head against her palm. “I spent the night, she made breakfast. Then she turned up in my office with flowers she’d picked and asked me to dinner. I have never had this much sex before in my life Sam. And she’s been to my office with lunch almost everyday for the last two weeks. But I don’t even know if this is a relationship. Does her species do relationships? Is this friends with benefits? Or dating?” 

-”Whoa there, hold on. How long has this been going on?”- Sam asked with a laugh in her voice. 

She glared at the top of her desk. “I hate you, I’m a Luthor I shouldn’t have to put up with this.” 

-”And yet you do.”- Sam was definitely biting back laughter now. -”Come on, how long?”-

Lena bit at her lip. “Sixteen days.” 

-”You know you have to just ask don’t you?”- Sam’s voice was uncompromising if understanding. -”I’m pretty sure if you’ve got a woman sticking by your side that often she thinks you’re dating.”-

She closed her eyes. “I really like her Sam. She’s the kindest person I’ve ever met. She chooses to believe the best in everyone, even a Luthor like me.” 

-”You want it to be dating.”- Sam sounded so painfully understanding. -”You have to talk to her.”-

“I know.” Lena knew it was what she had to do. But she was scared. “I don’t want to be a notch in her bedpost.” 

-”You’re a good judge of character, this doesn’t sound like that. She wouldn’t be bringing you lunch or wanting to have dinner with you. Why don’t you ask her on something that couldn’t be mistaken for anything but a date and not just a pre-hook up meal?”- Sam suggested kindly. 

Lena considered that. “She hasn’t been on earth long, she might not understand the implications of something like that. I’m going to have to just talk to her about it.” She leaned back in her chair as she accepted the inevitable. 

-”Well just know myself and a bottle of wine will be waiting for you either way.”- Sam’s voice had a smile to it. -”You should fly out for the weekend, Ruby and I miss you. There’s a new exhibit at the Natural History Museum I’ve been meaning to go to.”-

////

Alex watched as the last of the bullets were fired. It was impressive how far Kara had come with just two weeks of training. Sure Kara had been a disaster, but she’d been dedicated and refused to give up. She crossed her arms and raised a brow as Kara turned beaming.

Kara bounced, fist in the air. “I did it!” 

“Civilian cut out three has a bullet hole in his head.” Alex looked pointedly at the unfortunate cut out. 

Kara’s shoulders slumped as she saw the poor cut out. “Gosh darn it. I was so close.” 

“You’re getting better.” Alex threw an arm over Kara’s shoulders. She knew enough about her alien to know that kindness was needed. “In the training room your hand to hand isn’t even an embarrassment anymore. Come on, run through it again.” 

Kara perked up, that was true. It was amazing to learn how to actually do things. “Let’s do it!”

Alex stepped back and reset the machine. She crossed her arms and watched as Kara tried to protect the civilians from the hailstorm of bullets. Nodding she turned and headed out of the room. Once in the command room she caught Susan’s eye. “Vasquez, once Kara’s through with the simulation work her through more boxing steps.”

“Ma’am.” Vasquez stood and headed down to the training room. 

She turned and spotted Winn who shrank from her. “Schott, do you have anything worked up for Kara to wear, when she inevitably tags along with me before she’s ready?” 

“It’s been a busy week!” He raised his hands in defence. “Between the DEO,” he leaned in lowering his voice, “and with you know what.”

She raised a brow. “I’m sorry are you letting your outside hobby prevent you from doing your job?”

“No…” He wilted as she raised a finger. “Maybe?”

Alex glared. “She’s not a kryptonian, she needs a suit that offers some protection.” 

“I have something!” He turned in his chair and quickly pulled up clothing sketches. “See, this is what I have.” 

She stared at it. “It’s a black tactical outfit. Is it even bullet proof?” 

“Uh...isn’t she bulletproof?” Winn looked at her. 

Alex poked him in the chest. “Unless the bullets are lead Schott. Not everyone uses steel casing like we do here.” She was going to kill him. This Guardian thing was getting out of hand. He was saved by the ring of her phone. Not moving her eyes away from him, she pulled out her cell phone. “Danvers.” 

-”I’ve got a case for you, Livewire’s gone missing.”- Maggie’s voice came through. 

She straightened and turned on her heel. “I’m assuming a prison break?” 

////

Kara stopped and stared at the window display. She was in awe of what she was looking at. The clothing wasn’t that different from that on Daxam really. But there in the center of the display window was a jacket the same color as Rao’s light. It had a certain robe like quality to it from where it flared below the breasts. There was a great hood, long sleeves that flared slightly as well. 

Ten minutes later she was running from roof to roof in a desperate attempt to make it to L-corp by lunch. She’d already grabbed the food, but she hadn’t given herself the extra time for shopping. Oh well, she could jump couldn’t she. Grinning with the wind in her hair she went sailing from the roof of the neighborhood starbucks through the open window of one of the offices. 

She landed in a crouch on the carpeted floor, take out and shopping bag safely secure. Kara grinned at the stunned looking businessman sitting at his desk. “Hey! What floor am I on?”

“Fourteenth.” He croaked, eyes wide. 

“Thanks!” Kara chirped before trotting off to the elevator. 

She hummed happily as she waited in the elevator to get to the top floor. Kara shared a happy smile with any of the L-corp employees who came in or out of the elevator. It was exciting she knew several of the people here. There was a certain pep in her step despite the strain on her muscles from her morning training as she made her way to Lena’s office. 

Spotting Jess she waved. “Hi Jess! Is Lena in?” 

“Go right in Ms Danvers.” Jess pointedly ignored her. 

She reached into the bag of takeout and pulled out a cinnamon roll she’d stopped for and set it on Jess’s desk. “I got you something.” 

“Bribery.” Jess looked up at her before looking at the roll. “I accept.” 

Kara preened slightly. She was going to get the assistant to like her. Afterall she remembered being royalty on Daxam. Never underestimate the personal assistant. Pushing her glasses up her nose as she made it into the office. She opened her mouth to greet Lena only to pause.

Lena was standing by the windows, her hand cradling a glass of scotch. There was an elegance that was mesmerising about her like that. Kara sucked in a breath, she wondered which of them was truly royalty in moments like these. She wanted nothing more than to touch the woman before her. What was stopping her from that?

She dropped the bag of food and her new sweatshirt on the couch silently, before padding up behind Lena. She wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist, pressing herself flush with her. Kara closed her eyes pressing a kiss to the soft skin of Lena’s neck. “Hello.” 

“Kara.” Lena leaned back into her. She let out a soft sound as Kara pressed her hand flat against her stomach. “In my office again?” 

Kara breathed in her intoxicating and rich scent. “Do you not want to?” She ran a hand down Lena’s leg. 

“What were relationships like on Daxam?” Lena let her head fall to the side slightly, leaving more of her neck open. 

She wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to persuade Lena. Kara trailed her lips along Lena’s neck. “Sex on Daxam was different.” She spoke lowly as her hands wandered. “It was casual, everywhere, natural, the best high of all.”

“That’s sex, not relationships.” Lena made a soft sound of pleasure.

Kara nipped at her earlobe. “We mated with a mate chosen for us by our house, our family. It would gain the family money, property, power. A mated pair has heirs through the science guild. Mates run their house together, handle political events together. Sex isn’t necessary, it’s an alliance not a relationship as humans understand it.” 

“Just that? Sex or Mate?” Lena turned in her arms looking at her curiously, something going on behind her expression that Kara couldn’t name. 

She leaned in nuzzling against the side of Lena’s face. “Some had pleasure slaves. Or would have sex with servants or house slaves.” Kara hummed softly. “Some would have an individual they had sex with for long periods of time. Multiple partners is always fun.” 

Lena pulled back slightly, she took a long drink of her scotch. “Not even friends who fuck on occasion?” 

“Oh!” Kara lit up as she understood the actual question. “Yes that was common.” 

Standing there Lena looked at her. Finally she stepped around her. “Let’s eat lunch shall we.” 

Kara frowned, that hadn’t been right. Something was wrong, she wasn’t sure what was wrong though. She followed Lena to the couch and sat down, but didn’t touch Lena, her brow crinkled in thought. “Did I say something wrong?” 

“No.” Lena looked up with smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “So you mentioned Alex showed you cooking shows on Netflix?” 

She bit her lip, but allowed the brush off. “Yes, they are fascinating. I learned how to cook an egg yesterday! It took me two cartons but I finally managed to cook one without burning it or having it be runny.” 

“That was one of the early things I learned to cook as well.” Lena unpacked the lunch items from the bag. Her lips quirked. “You got my favorite.” There was a sort of quiet awe at that in her voice.

Kara’s chest puffed up at that. “I asked Jess for all your favorites from the places that do take out. She gave me a list.” She grinned proudly. 

Lena set the food aside and looked at her. “We can eat later.” 

Kara was all for that. There was an awkward thrum to their interaction she didn’t understand and sex made things better. Or at least it didn’t make them worse. Besides it was Lena, she’d never wanted anyone the way she wanted her. She didn’t think she’d ever stop. So it was easy to let Lena press her down into the couch.

 

 

 

Kara was going to go see Maggie, she would find out what was wrong with Lena today. Or at least what she’d said wrong. Humming she paused as she spotted Alex flying in a green streak into the temporary car storage facility..she wasn’t sure what it was called. Maybe Alex needed help? She was going to be her helper…. 

Ducking into an alley she yanked off her glasses and cardigan before hauling on her new sweatshirt. Pulling the hood up over her head she ran at full speed for where she’d seen Alex disappear. 

As she came half flying, half running towards the sounds of violence she saw several human law enforcement persons, Alex, and two individuals with white skin, hair and a seeming haze of ozone about them. Kara made eye contact with Alex. “What do I do!?” 

“PROTECT THE HUMANS!” Alex slammed a green fist into the chest of one of the oddly white individuals. 

Kara grabbed the door off a car and ripped it off. Zipping over to them she brandished it as a shield. “Stay behind me.” She grit her teeth as the men didn’t move. “You need to run.”

One of the men, hiding behind a car shot her a look. “The gate’s locked. We’ll be just as trapped.”

“I can break it when we get there.” She raised the door. “Let’s go. I can’t help Lantern till you’re safe.”

That seemed to do it. The human guards moved across the open space. She stayed in front of them, door raised. “Hurry!” 

Kara’s jaw tensed as she watched pure lightning wrapping around Alex’s wrists before she was sent flying. Her instinct was to rush to Alex’s aid. Glancing behind her she saw the humans. “You’re almost there.” 

It was agony as they moved the last few body lengths to the gate. She kicked it open with some prejudice. The metal twisting and breaking at the force of it. “RUN!” 

Kara spun throwing the car door into the head of one of the two villains. “HEY! OVER HERE!” The man went flying into a car, crumpling into the twisting metal. 

Snapping her head around the other villain showed her teeth as she looked at her. “Well if it isn’t Thing 2 here for a round.”

Alex snarled as she materialized a giant hammer and sent the women flying. “Don’t turn your back on the enemy.” She stalked over to check the down woman. There was a vicious satisfaction to her as she snapped glowing handcuffs on the woman. Alex looked over at her. “Secure the other hostile.”

“I don’t have fancy cuffs?” Kara jogged over and pulled the man out of the car she’d embedded him into. “Should I just bend some metal around him?”

Snorting Alex stretched slightly. “Nice work using the car door as a shield, it gives me an idea.”

“Uh...is that a yes or no on the tying him up like a Vega twist?” Kara cocked her head to the side. 

////

Maggie handed a coffee over to Alex. Looking in front of her girlfriend she saw the 3D projection of a suit. “Well that’s badass. I approve.” 

“I had Vasquez design it with Winn. Figure Guardian could use the alien back up on occasion as well.” Alex hummed happily as she sipped at her drink. “Thanks for the coffee babe.” 

Maggie bumped her hip. “My pleasure.” She looked at the new suit being designed. It had a red sort of jacket, a red eye mask, metal gauntlets under the sleeves, both a modified design off the guardian shield. The black embroidered symbol of the Lanterns over the heart the size of a softball was cute. Of course Alex wanted ‘her’ alien to match her in some small way. Deciding to go easy on her girlfriend she looked at the gauntlets critically. “I assume those both go from gauntlet to shield?” 

“Exactly.” Alex looked excited. “The fabric is bulletproof, insulated and durable. The shoes have a magnetic sole that can be activated easily. Since she can’t actually fly it will allow her to hang onto sheer surfaces so long as they have metal in them. The hood can be pulled over her head if there’s gunfire. But generally it can be left down for additional visibility.” 

She nodded. “I’m impressed. So do I want to know why Livewire is roaming free?” 

“You say no to Kara’s puppy eyes.” Alex grumbled into her coffee. 

Maggie smirked as she sipped at her own coffee. “Ah, I’m guessing she proved to be a useful sidekick?” 

“She made the right call.” Alex’s face was unbearably proud. “She chose the people over fighting the bad guy, over helping me even.” Her lips quirked up. “So I took her with me to handle Livewire, she saved Livewire while I took down that ridiculous scientist. I think Livewire actually liked her.” 

She couldn’t help it. Maggie waited till Alex was taking a drink. “Think we have to worry about her bringing Livewire home for a ride?” 

Alex coughed, spluttering. She slapped her chest as she hacked the coffee she’d swallowed wrong. Glaring at her, Alex’s eyes narrowed. “Really?”

“You’re face.” Maggie snickered. “Aren’t you glad she has that mysterious girlfriend of hers?” 

Running a hand through her hair, Alex turned back to the hologram of the new suit. “I want to meet this woman.”

“Why not organize a double date?” Maggie suggested, she had to admit she was dying of curiosity to meet Kara’s Lena.

Alex blinked. “That’s a good idea.” 

“Is that surprise that I had a good idea Danvers?” Maggie cocked her hip looking at her girlfriend playfully. 

Alex froze. “Uh….” She shifted nervously. “Surprise you hadn’t thought of it sooner?” 

“Nice save.” Maggie leaned forward and pecked Alex’s lips. “So, since Little Danvers is already off to be with her girlfriend, what do you think of getting some pizza, beer and continuing your lesbian education?” 

Alex softened, rocking forward towards her. “I think that sounds lovely.” She bit at her lip. “Are you alright with how much time I’ve been focusing on Kara?” 

“Danvers.” Maggie looked at her incredulously. “I like Little Danvers, you love her. But it's not sexual. You wouldn’t have spent twenty minutes hyperventilating in your apartment after she came onto you if it was. We hadn’t figured our shit out and a hot blonde alien offered up casual sex on a platter to you. Instead of taking her up on it you were unbearably uncomfortable. I don’t have anything to be jealous of. Besides it’s cute how you fuss over her constantly.”

Alex sagged. “I just... I’m worried that people are going to take advantage of her.” 

“I think it’s a good thing you are doing for her. You didn't’ have to do more than help her get set up. But you’ve been there for her. But you can’t protect her from everything.” Maggie understood where Alex was coming from, she really did. But Kara was intelligent. 

Alex nodded. “I know. But she just…” 

“Is too trusting?” Maggie reached out squeezing Alex’s upper arm. “You’ll be there for her. She can’t get into too much trouble with us looking out for her.” She smiled. “Now come on, I need my pizza and beer.” Reaching out she poked Alex. “And you need to watch some more Xena. If you complain about her fighting style one more time we’re experimenting with a gag though.” 

Alex grumbled as she followed her out. “But it’s so impractical. I could take her. She wastes so much movement with flashy moves.” 

“That’s sacrilege Danvers. Xena is a lesbian goddess and besmirching her name is a crime against gayness.” Maggie shook her head in bemusement. “How you made it to your late twenties without bothering to watch any queer media I’ll never know. I thought you were a baby gay for a reason when we first met.” 

Her girlfriend’s grumbling increased, her lip pouting out. “Just because I was more interested in getting my second doctorate and combat training before having to spend a year in space being induced into an alien peace keeping order, doesn’t mean I didn’t have time to realize I was a lesbian.” 

“How many girlfriends did you have before me again?” Maggie smirked as she glanced at her girlfriend. 

Alex glared at the floor. “One.” 

“Making out with Vicki in the eleventh grade doesn’t count babe.” Maggie snickered as she laced their fingers together.


	5. The Gala

Kara set Lena’s favorite, gross black coffee on her desk. “So you aren’t working this coming day of the sun yes?” 

“Sunday?” Lena raised a brow as she accepted the coffee. “Yes I’m not going to be at the office then.” 

She beamed. “Would you want to go to the zoo?” 

“The zoo?” Lena looked honestly baffled. 

Kara nodded happily. “The wildlife of this planet are fascinating! I was looking at pamphlets that Alex gave me and there was one on the National City Zoo! I thought it would be nice to spend time together outside of your office and my apartment?” 

“Are you looking into something for Green Lantern?” Lena took a drink of her coffee, open curiosity plane to be seen on her face.

She snorted. “No, she’s intervening with J’onn about stalking the only other martian on earth right now.” Kara felt herself being sucked towards the gaping wound that was ever thinking about her people. “I don’t think it will help.” 

“Why not?” Lena leaned back in her chair as she pushed away the paperwork she’d been working on. 

Kara hopped up onto the desk, her legs swinging listlessly. “Because if there was another Daxamite I would never leave them.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out her escape, her way to keep from dealing with feelings that made her skin feel too tight, her lungs too small, her chest too empty and too full all at the same time. But looking at Lena she didn’t open the small metal box.

“I shouldn’t have asked.” Lena reached out touching her knee gently. She bit at her lip, flicking her eyes down. “So I have a question and you’re more than welcome to refuse, but you’re the only person in National City who’d touch a Luthor with a ten foot pole.” 

Her eyes narrowed at the mention of how people treated Lena. “They’re nincompoops.” 

“Yes...wait, where did you even learn that word?” Lena snorted, her eyes crinkling in amusement. 

She smiled proudly at clearly amusing Lena. “Ms Grant’s son Carter used it while playing one of his games in the office.” 

Lena’s smile turned positively fond. “Well there’s a Gala, a party tonight and I would very much like not to be alone at it. I know it’s short notice, but would you mind terribly coming with me?”

“That sounds fun!” Kara beamed, Lena always seemed hesitant to initiate spending time together. Honestly humans were stupid if they couldn’t appreciate how amazing the woman was, making her doubt herself ought to be criminal. “I’d be happy to come. Is there a certain way I should dress?” 

Lena laid a hand on Kara’s knee. “I can have several options sent to your apartment for you to choose from.” 

“It’s alright, I can afford to find something.” Kara winked at Lena. “I spent a week updating the D...FBI’s database on alien species and am helping them create a working translation system for sixteen languages they hadn’t had access to before. It’s helped with establishing a life here.”

Lena’s face was warm but she gave slight shake of her head. “Please let me do this, it’s the least I can do after only asking you last minute like this.” 

“Alright.” Kara grinned as she remembered all those human clothing magazines she’d been looking through to try and understand human style. “Is this the sort of event where I could wear one of those suit outfits? They look interesting and I haven’t gotten to try one before.” 

There was a pause as Lena’s eyes dilated slightly. “Yes this would be an appropriate event for that. I’ll have Jess send you several options.” 

Kara beamed, she was excited to try a new human style of clothing. Really humans had so many more options than Daxam had had. Which the thought of Daxam caught in her throat. Opening the small metal box she’d pulled out of her pocket earlier she popped the large chewy tablet into her mouth. It tasted disgusting, but it’d be worth it. Swallowing she slipped the box back into her pocket. “So what time is this party and what is it for? Do I need to do research on it at all?” 

“It’s a fundraiser for the children’s cancer research center. Cancer is a type of human illness.” Lena raised a brow. “What was that that you just ate? A space breath mint?” 

Kara’s brow crinkled. “Breath mint? It’s an earth approximation of Valor-ur, I believe it’s poisonous to humans but it is quite pleasurable.” 

“Pleasurable? What is it exactly?” Lena looked curious as she always did when Kara spoke of her home. It was agony and a relief to speak of her home.

She nodded. “I’m not sure what all the ingredients are exactly even though Dev from the bar told me. But according to him refined caffeine powder, uranium, cocaine, and arsenic. I’m not really sure what any of those ingredients are other than caffeine. I believe humans use your coffee to make it palatable to consume.” 

“It’s a drug.” Lena stood up, stepping between her legs and cupping her face between her hands looking at her eyes. “You’re high right now?” 

Kara leaned into Lena’s touch. “It’s not as good as what we had on Daxam, but it helps.” She reached up pressing the flat of her hand to her chest, pressing there firmly. “When I remember there’s this hole. It helps to make it feel less hungry.” Looking away from Lena she curled into herself ever so slightly, ashamed at the admission that she was so weak as to need that. It had always been fun on Daxam, for the pure pleasure of it. But here on earth it was how she avoided breaking down.

“Oh Kara.” Lena pulled her into her, her arms gently wrapping around her shoulders. She began to run her hands through her golden tresses. Lena spoke slowly as she rested her chin on top of Kara’s head, her fingers scratching ever so softly at her scalp. “I can’t imagine what you’ve gone through, are going through. But drugs won’t make it go away. They just mask the pain and let it curl and twist inside of you. Please darling, if not for yourself for the people who care about you, let me help you.” 

She felt herself melting against the other woman. It was safe with Lena, she knew that. “Help with what?” A bitter part of her bubbled up. “There is nothing that will make losing everything better.” 

“No, there isn’t anything that can make it better.” Lena agreed as she just continued with soft touches as she held her against her. “But I’m sure Alex could find you counseling, it’s a way to help make pain more...manageable. I went after Lex. I know Ms Grant has a councilor on her payroll. You’re too good and kind of a person to try and hold everything in.” 

Kara let her hands rest against Lena’s hips as she nuzzled into her shoulder. “I don’t feel lonely when I’m with you.” Her voice was weak, but she didn’t know what exactly this conversation was. 

Lena’s hands tightened against her before she continued with her movements. “That’s good, I’m glad for that.” She seemed to hesitate before asking her next question. “Are you able to go without Valor-ur?”

“Yes?” Kara resisted moving so she could look at Lena’s face. She was too comfortable to move. “Why wouldn’t I be able?” 

There was a long breath of relief blown out against her neck. “Drugs like the ones in your Valor-ur are addictive. Especially the cocaine. Would you stop taking it? Please.” 

Her brow furrowed as she leaned a bit harder into Lena. She didn’t want to give up the feeling of being high. But she didn’t want Lena to be unhappy with her. This seemed to matter to Lena, really matter. Kara grumbled against her. “Fine, but only because it matters to you.” 

////

Cat Grant stared at the picture sitting on her desk. It seemed they had a new Superhero in town, and hopefully one more marketable than Green Lantern. She could feel the nervousness wafting from Eve Tessmaster. Well, the girl might surprise her. “Tell me Ella, do you know why despite being the superior hero Green Lantern doesn’t sell as well as Superman?” 

“Because her name is a mouthful?” Eve squeaked. 

She looked up over the rim of her reading glasses. “That doesn’t help, but not that. The real reason my hero is harder for the common rabble to worship?” 

Eve paused, clearly in thought. “She’s aloof.” She nodded in certainty. “Yes she has less colateral than Superman, and is a powerful feminist image and idol for girls everywhere to look up to. But she doesn’t smile, or stick around after her rescues. She hasn’t built a relationship with the public. We respect her in an abstract way, it’s less personal.” 

“You’re not completely useless then.” Cat considered the girl. She’d really have to start pushing her towards something soon. Having her burn out as her assistant would be a shame, hardly a protege but still a talent worth polishing. “Now, why is this new sidekick of her’s so interesting then?” With a quick flick of her fingers she rotated the photo so the image of the blond hero in her red jacket, shield up as she protected a child. A child she was cradling to her chest with her free arm. 

Her assistant seemed to flounder from the earlier compliment. “She’s not aloof.” Eve reached out touching the photograph. With careful hands she pulled out the photo below it. It was a beautiful shot, the hero squatted down smiling at the child she’d just saved, one hand ruffling the kid’s messy hair. “People can connect with her.” 

“Exactly. Green Lantern may be a hero, but this girl? Well she can be the hero the people need. The only question is how to sell that.” Cat tapped on the symbol over the girl’s heart. “Clearly affiliated with Green Lantern, based off the way she let herself be carried by the scruff of her jacket to the scene, a sidekick.” Cat saw her assistant shifting her weight awkwardly. “Oh get out of here Ella.” 

As her assistant rushed out of the room she considered the image. This hero needed a name before she could brand herself something ridiculous. Not getting onto Green Lantern before the woman could name herself was a great regret. Honestly, it was an awful name. Red Wonder? Wonder Girl? 

Cat tapped her pen against her desk as she pulled out a notepad and began to list out what they knew about this newcomer to the hero world. She’d only been active for two days now, at least visibly. 

-Affiliated with Green Lantern   
-Sidekick?  
-Strength   
-Speed  
-Red jacket  
-Blonde all American look  
-In her four appearances so far had protected civilians while Green Lantern handled the threat  
-Clearly trained to some degree  
-Alien or Meta?

Her lips pinched as she looked at the list. It wasn’t much. Cat needed something that embodied the girl while not devaluing her to the ash heap of forgettable sidekicks. Something with room to grow, find her own wings so to say. A light went off in her head. Oh she was brilliant, she really was. Picking up her phone she dialed the needed extension. Not bothering to wait for a greeting she spoke. “Power Girl, Sidekick or Hero Partner?”

Oh yes, that would do nicely. “That’s our headline for the day and I want it on our website starting now. We’re naming our mystery girl Power Girl.” 

////

Alex hated to make the call she was making, but well this was out of Kara’s weight class. Sure in a few months it wouldn’t be, but right now? Her alien was still developing her powers, her strength doubled in the last month, and her training was really going incredibly well. But Kara would be chewed up and spat out by a white martian right now. 

-”Kara Danvers speaking.”- Kara’s voice came over the phone. 

Alex shared a look with J’onn. “Hey, I hate to do this to you so early but a situation has come up at the DEO.” 

-”Do you need me to come in? I’m sure Cat wouldn’t notice if I ducked out for a while and Eve would cover for me.”- There was a bubble of hope in Kara’s voice. 

Damn...Alex cleared her throat. An idea bloomed to life in her head. “The opposite actually. I need you to handle the minor crimes around the city today so I can handle a different threat. If you could free me to concentrate on this threat it would be a great help.” 

-”I can do that! Uh...how do I know where crime is happening without you?”- Kara sounded inordinately pleased on the other end. 

Alex’s lips quirked up as she realized she’d saved Kara from feeling sidelined. “Maggie will keep you up to date on any emergency calls that could use a little extra muscle.” 

-”Fantabulous.”- Kara practically cheered. -”Do you think Maggie knows how to put on a suit? Cause Lena asked me to a party with her tonight and I don’t know how to put one on. Like how do you tie the decorative neck rope?”-

Alex noticed the screens picking something up. “Yeah she should be able to help you. Look I gotta go Kara. Stay safe and ask Maggie for back up if you need it.” 

-”Goodbye Alex! I will make you proud to have taken me under your house’s protection.”- Kara chirped back. 

She smiled. “You already do. Bye Kara.” Hanging up she dropped her hands on her hips as she strode over. “What do we have?” 

////

Lena was in too deep and she knew it. She spoke at the skype call from Sam as she applied her makeup. “I’m falling for her Sam.”

-”Luthor you’ve got to pull on your big girl pants and clarify your relationship with Kara. It sounds like her species doesn’t even have the concept of a romantic relationship.”- Sam drolled. 

She rolled her eyes. “I’m aware of what needs to be done. But the issue is that I know that at best she considers me a friend who is also a good lay despite the fact that I…”

-”Want to have her alien space babies and live in blissful lesbian monogomy.”- Sam couldn’t have sounded more acceptant of the issue if she’d tried. -”You know I love you Luthor, but you’re just going to get yourself hurt if you keep dragging this out. Likely her as well. She doesn’t know she’s hurting you and she sounds like someone who would care about that.”-

Lena popped her lips as she set her lipstick to the side. She looked at the screen and allowed the smallest of cracks in her face and voice. “I don’t want to lose her Sam. Do you know the last time I just slept next to someone? Or had someone to talk with, really talk to?” 

-”I take offense at that, we’re talking right now.”- Sam waved one hand. -”But I know what you’re saying. The thing is you’re going to fall in love with her at this rate and it’s going to be worse. You may be lonely, getting your heart broken on top of that isn’t going to help.”-

Lena tried to reply, she really did. Instead her shoulders slumped. 

-”Wait, Lena tell me you haven’t already fallen for her.”- Sam straightened on her side of the camera. 

She bit her lip. “I don’t know if I can.” Something sank in her stomach as she spoke. Gods was she really? It was so soon. But then she’d never had someone actively seek her out before. A day hadn’t gone by without at least one visit from Kara since that night in the bar. “When I’m with her I’m Lena, just Lena. There’s no expectation for me to act one way or another. She sees me and she comes back.” Her voice audibly cracked. 

-”Oh Lena, what are we going to do with you?”- Sam looked at her with unbearable understanding and pity. 

 

 

 

Lena knocked on Kara’s door. She could do this. After the gala she would pull Kara somewhere private and discuss whatever it was that they were doing. No more dragging it out or chickening out or letting herself be distracted by warm hands and a talented tongue. 

The door swung open, Kara broadly smiling at her. “Hi Lena! You’re right on time!” 

She gaped, it wasn’t fair. Lena felt her willpower melting as she took in Kara, in a thrice damned suit. Jess had outdone herself. Kara was in a deep blue suit that brought out her eyes. The black accents kept it from being too casual looking. Her crisp white shirt was perfectly buttoned up with a black bowtie and black pocket square. She looked positively sinful. “Kara.” She managed to finally get out. 

Kara clearly picked up on how she was being looked at as she stepped forward so that they were just barely touching, her lips crushing her ear. “I can hear your heartbeat you know?” 

“Can you?” Lena swallowed thickly, for godssake she was a Luthor. She was not going to be flat footed around a woman just because she was a breathtaking. Arching her brow up she stepped back while trailing a finger down Kara’s front. “Let’s go before I peal that suit off of you shall we.” 

Kara easily followed. “You look beautiful.” 

Lena glanced down at her dark green dress with a pleased smile. “Come on ‘Power Girl’.”

“You saw Catco then?” Kara had a bit of a skip in her step as she followed along. Clear pleasure at the name apparent. 

Lena smiled softly as she entwined their hands. “Well I would have heard it anyways. But someone has been up to quite a lot. It seemed I had a news alert every twenty minutes on the new hero about town.” 

“Do you think it was enough?” Kara blushed as she fell into a familiar babble. “Lantern said she had something she needed all her attention on to handle and asked for me to cover the city for her. Which she’s a real hero and I just wanted to free her up to do good. I know I can’t measure up to someone chosen by a ring of power.” 

“Ring of power?” Lena interrupted before Kara could really get going. 

She nodded enthusiastically. “The Green Lanterns are all individuals of a planet that are chosen by a ring containing the the power of the will. Every ring has a lantern that fuels their power. They’re sacred duty is to light the way no matter how dark the night may be. They’re the heroes of the galaxy. For a member of your species to be chosen by a ring is great honour and proof of your value.” 

She blinked as she tried to process all of that. “Are you telling me there are more than just the one Green Lantern?” 

“Of course!” Kara was practically floating as they got into the car. “There are hundreds, perhaps a thousand. Their order is an ancient peace keeping force throughout the galaxy. They are blessed with the ability to make their will manifest. For earth to have a Lantern is a great honour. She is the first human to have been chosen as well. Daxam was honored by having our own Sodom Yat chosen.” 

Lena watched her lover’s face as she spoke. “They’re your heroes aren’t they, the Lanterns?” 

“They just...no one can lock them away.” Kara seemed to lose some of her enthusiasm as she mentioned being locked away. 

Lena laid a hand on her thigh as the city passed them by. “I know something of being locked away.” She looked out the window. “As soon as I was old enough I was sent to boarding school. Boarding school is a...it’s a facility of education where the students live, eat, and study in the same walled in series of buildings. Mine was in Ireland as far away from home as they could get me without sending me somewhere unbefitting a Luthor.” 

“That must have been very lonely.” There was an aching understanding in Kara’s words. 

She continued, refusing to cry as she spoke. “When Superman first appeared I was amazed. I thought he was a hero. I even had his poster on my wall when I was at a more specialized school after completing the first stage of my education.” 

“What happened?” Kara asked gently. 

Lena scoffed. “My brother went mad, Superman stopped him. The name Luthor went from being famous to infamous.” 

“That must have been very hard.” There was no judgement as Kara pressed their sides together in a simple act of comfort. 

She sighed turning to catch Kara’s eye. “Yes well. I couldn’t exactly see Superman the same way after that.” 

A truly devious smirk spread across Kara’s face. “Well, if your hero bubble has been burst for him already want to hear some things you humans don’t seem to know about kryptonians?” 

“Sure.” Lena relaxed as she enjoyed this closeness. 

“Well for one, kryptonians don’t have sex. At all. Even kissing is considered completely scandalous to them. They reproduce through a codex that they designed so they could stop having to procreate.” Kara winked as she gave a conspiratorial look. 

Lena choked. “Wait, not at all?” 

“Nope, not for a thousand years at least.” Kara wiggled her eyebrows. “To even shake hands with a kryptonian was considered a gross intimate liberty. By kryptonian standards, based off how many of you humans he has to touch while saving you, he’d be considered a...what’s the word...loose man? Easy? I think something like that.” 

She couldn’t help it, she laughed out right. “No.” 

“Oh yes.” Kara looked highly amused. “My planet may have been the morally loose one but kryptonians were the stuck up and repressed assholes of the universe.” 

Lena was nearly crying with laughter at the way Kara was wiggling her eyebrows while happily implying a great deal about Superman. She managed to shake herself out of it as they pulled up before the red carpet into the gala. 

With a wink Kara was out of the car and offering her her hand. Lena accepted it with a curious look. “So very polite?” 

“I do know how to behave at formal events with unfamiliar species.” Kara mumbled, color rising on her cheeks as she helped her out of the car. 

“I’m impressed.” She ignored the small crowd of gossip column reporters and some photographers, there to keep on top of the latest local celebrity happenings. It was almost natural how Kara rested a hand on the small of her back. 

“So are you aiming for any particularly lucrative agreements or connections tonight?” Kara spoke in a voice that didn’t carry, while not looking as if she was whispering. 

She relaxed into Kara as she fell into anticipation for playing the crowd. “Well, tonight is about surviving. Lillian’s trail starts tomorrow so it’ll be a game of not showing them weakness and reminding them that L-corp is still here and that not all of the Luthors are insane genocidal monsters.” 

“Ah, don’t let them see any cracks.” Kara shared a playful look with her. “Shall we?” 

Lena smiled as she entered the large room the gala was being held for. “Let’s take a turn of the room.” 

 

 

Lena watched in awe as Kara sweet talked Marcus Jordan, an old schoolmate of Lex’s who was now the CFO of a steel company. He was as much of a bastard as she remembered, it was delightful to watch Kara talking him round. “That’s very impressive you’ve advanced in the ranks as much as you have. How did you gain favor so quickly?” 

“My family is very well connected.” Jordan puffed up, clearly pleased with the attention of Kara. “My uncle made some calls and made sure I knew all the right people.” He leaned in with a wink. “But that’s only half of the battle you know. You still have to be able to perform.” 

Kara absently ran her fingers in shapes against Lena’s spine. “What did you do for your company then? I’m sure you’ve got an impressive story or two.” She prodded, stroking his ego expertly with a conspiratorial grin and bat of her eyelashes.   
“Well if you can get the steel across the borders for cheaper than it was, well that's money in the company’s pockets.” Jordan straightened his jacket smuggly. 

Lena’s eyes lit up, well wasn’t that interesting. She stepped in knowing Kara’s knowledge of human business was nearing its edge for where Lena wished to drive the conversation. Every few conversations she got the oddest expression on her face of confusion, not that it would be easy to spot without knowing Kara. “That wouldn’t happen to do with your uncle’s connections with National Shipping would it?” 

Jordan’s eyes widened in alarm, he coughed awkwardly. “Not at all, can’t go telling you company secrets can I?” His smile was tight, panic wafting off of him. 

Kara’s hand slid off her back before catching her hand. “Well it’s been nice to meet you Jordan, but I promised Ms Luthor a dance.” 

“Of course, it was a pleasure to meet you.” He gave her slight tilt of his head. “Lena.” His voice was tight before he turned on his heel and fled. 

Lena smirked, raising a brow as she allowed Kara to lead her onto the dance floor. “You can dance?” 

“I asked Alex’s mate to show me human dancing.” Kara’s cheeks pinked. “And well, I danced a lot on Daxam.” 

She let her hand lay on Kara’s shoulder. “Well, let’s see what you can do. The lead is yours.” 

Kara cautiously began to lead them through the steps. “So how much longer are we going to be here?” 

Lena smiled enjoying the way they swept across the floor in well matched steps. “After this dance. You’re talented at complimenting people into telling you things they wouldn’t if they were thinking straight.” She raised a brow in question. 

“My tutor was a noble who was enslaved after being a part of a plot against the royal family.” Kara’s eyes went hard. “She always said not being able to control one's desires and ego were the greatest problems of our species.” Kara gave a light shrug. “I don’t think humans and daxamites are that unlike each other.” 

Lena enjoyed dancing, and Kara was clearly an excellent partner. She smiled. “Why so eager to leave the gala? Getting them to make small admissions too easy for you?” 

Kara giggled as she spun them around. “No, but I think it’d be more fun to eat ice cream and watch one of those documentaries on elephants! Join me for it, please?” She pouted, her eyes ridiculously blue and large. 

She pressed closer to Kara, the warmth of Kara against her was indescribable. “That sounds lovely.” 

“Good! I got some special flavors of ice-cream in case you said yes.” Kara beamed.


	6. Arrested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go!

Kara held the odd reptile she’d just picked up, from where she was perched on a tree branch. She looked at the animal and then back down at the little girl anxiously looking up. “You’re sure this creature is your pet Fluffy? It seems to lack the fur or hair usually associated with the name.” She wrinkled her nose, she didn’t like this earth animal. 

“That’s my fluffy!” The girl bounced.

She dropped down from the tree while offering out the odd reptile to the small human. “I hope it doesn’t hide in a tree again.” 

“Thank you Power Girl!” The girl threw her arms around her in a tight hug. She pulled back taking her leggless creature and then running off to an adult human. 

Kara gave a confused smile to the adult and then leapt into the air. As she floated in the air for a long moment she closed her eyes. The air whistled past her ears as she began to fall back towards the earth. As her arch headed down she saw a giant plastic donut, over what she’d been informed was a strip mall. Such things she had found were rather common outside of the central area of National City.

She loved donuts, they were a marvelous earth food. They just made her feel happy when she ate one...or a box or two of them. Kara grinned as she plotted. Using her knees to absorb her fall she landed lightly in the parking lot. Straightening she trotted into the shop. The smell was heavenly. 

The little bell above the door rung as she stared, mouth watering, at the display case in front of her. She patted herself on the back for thinking of this. Working as a part time intern at Catco was stressful and this was just what she needed. 

“Power Girl?!” A long limbed pre-grown human with metal in his mouth cried as he spotted her. 

Kara beamed, he had to be a nice juvenile human, after all he sold donuts. “Hi! Can I get four dozen donuts?” 

“You want to buy donuts?” He squeaked, his eyes wide in awe. 

She nodded eagerly. “Yes, I just want all sorts.” 

“So four boxes of assortments?” He seemed to be moving on autopilot as he grabbed the pink boxes and started filling them with gloriously golden brown and puffy treats. 

Kara reached into her pockets pulling out her wallet. “Yup!” 

The cashier stacked up the boxes as he filled them on top of the counter. He kept sneaking looks at her, his mouth slightly open. His face turned bright red as he shuffled to the money counting machine. “Uh...can I get a selfie with you?” 

“Selfie’s are photos of yourself yes?” Kara checked, best to ask before agreeing to something when asked. 

He whipped a cell phone out of his pocket. “Yeah, so can I?” 

“Sure!” Kara hopped over counter and threw her arm over his shoulders. 

The poor adolescent was shaking as he lifted his phone, a quick flash of light and Kara hopped back over. “So how much do I owe you for those?” 

 

 

Kara landed on Lena’s balcony. She reached up knocking on the glass door, smiling as Lena turned in her chair. “Hey, I thought you could use some sugary goodness.” 

Lena opened the door. “Well this is a surprise.” 

“Donut?” Kara brandished her stack of boxes. “I wasn’t sure what type you liked so I got an assortment.” 

“Well I am only human.” Lena waved her in while taking the top box and sitting on her desk. She flicked the box open and pulled out a lovely donut with pink liquid sugar and sprinkles. “I needed this.” Her eyes closed as she bit into her donut. 

Kara set down the other three boxes before pulling off her red eye mask. “Are you doing alright?” 

“Everyone has an opinion, ungrateful daughter, bitch.” Lena sat down in her chair, her shoulders pulled in. “It’s going to be the biggest story so long as the trial continues. And LIllian’s lawyers have been calling me.” 

“Why are they calling you?” Kara hopped up onto Lena’s desk and bit into a twisty donut. 

Lena scoffed. “She wants to talk, what she thinks is left to be said I don’t know.” 

“Do you want to talk to her?” Kara bit at her lip as she considered what would have happened if she’d betrayed her own mother. “I know my mother would consider it treason if I’d turned against her, there would have been nothing left to say. But I think...I would want to talk to her.”

Lena looked out the window. “She always loved Lex, saw me as the dirt beneath her heel. I don’t know what she wants but it doesn’t matter.” 

“It matters if you want to speak with her.” Kara chewed thoughtfully as she finished off her first donut. “You shouldn’t bother with what she wants, you should do what you want.” 

Lena looked at her thoughtfully. “Thank you, for being here. You haven’t had to be.” 

“Of course I do.” Kara huffed, she may not know much about human dating, but she did know that you were supposed to support and be there for the other person. Not to mention the idea of not being there while Lena went through something difficult like this was repellent. “I’m not going anywhere.” She smiled as she bit into a second donut. Lena just shook her head fondly, though she seemed pleased.

////

Alex swore as she caught the falling crane, Lillian and Metallo disappearing in the chaos. She hit her comm. “Do we have eyes on Luthor and Metallo?” 

-”Negative, the structural integrity of the courthouse is in question. You need to get back to it while it’s fully evacuated.”- Vasquez’s voice came over the comm. 

She flew for the courthouse. “Where is Power Girl?” 

-”We’ve sent her to the intersection on eighth. It’s the most likely exit route for Luthor.”- Vasquez replied. 

Alex materialized green pillars holding up the roof of the courthouse. “I want to know if she spots them immediately.” 

-”Yes ma’am.”-

////

Maggie strode through the doors of L-corp, two uniformed officers behind her. She flashed her badge as they went through security. As the elevator door closed she spoke to her backup. “When we get in there you let me do the talking.” 

“What if she resists arrest?” Smith asked stiffly. 

She glared at him over her shoulder. “If a Luthor resists arrest you’d better be running for the exit. But she’ll come with us, it’s not the Luthor style to go down in a blaze of glory. We do this by the book.” 

“You got it detective.” Jones replied while elbowing Smith. 

She pretended not to see it as she turned back to the front. Maggie ignored the secretary as she passed her on the way into Lena Luthor’s office. She strode into the office and froze. “Kara?!” 

“Maggie!” Kara beamed as she turned from where she’d been standing. “What are you doing here?” Her brow wrinkled as she looked at her. “I thought you were looking for Lillian?” 

“What am I...this is your Lena?” Maggie felt a rush of fury as she put everything together. Her voice turned cold. “Kara I need to speak with Ms Luthor, I need you to leave.” 

Kara’s face scrunched up as she took a step back. “What’s going on?”

“It’s alright Kara.” Lena stepped around her desk. She curled her hand around Kara’s forearm. “I can handle a conversation with, Detective Maggie is it?” 

Maggie felt like snarling at the woman. It was one thing to be the financial and material backer of Cadmus, it was an entire other thing to use Kara. “Detective Sawyer.” She walked further into the office. “I have some questions for you Luthor.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Kara shifted so that she was ostensibly standing besides Lena, but in practice she was ever so slightly in front of her. She crossed her arms as she looked at Maggie with suspicion for the first time. 

It felt like a kick to the gut. She’d known for some time that even if Kara hadn’t realized it yet, that she loved her mysterious Lena. But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt to see Kara choosing Lena without thought. “Kara, it would be best if you left.” 

“If she wants to stay she can stay.” Lena didn’t appear to know she’d been made. “Now, Detective what can I do for you?” 

Maggie forced down her fury. She could deal with her personal feelings over Kara being used later. Pulling out the tablet she turned it to face Lena. “We were sent some surveillance footage I wanted to ask you about?” 

As the video of Lena taking Metallo’s kryptonite heart out of a locker was shown, Lena’s face paled, a nervous energy practically radiating from her. “That’s not me. I don’t know where you got that but it's not me.” 

She cut off the stream of denial. “We have the logs and surveillance from the prison. You visited Lillian Luthor yes?” 

Lena’s hands moved with a panicked energy. “Yes, but I don’t have any kryptonite. That video is fake.” 

“Lena Luthor you are under arrest for aiding and abetting, accessory after the fact, conspiracy,-” Maggie pulled out the cuffs pulling Lena’s arm behind her back. 

Kara reached out catching her arm. “Wait just a minute. I don’t know exactly what’s going on but I know Lena wouldn’t hurt anyone.” 

“Stay out of it Kara.” Maggie warned the poor alien. 

Lena spoke up making Kara look at her. “Kara it’s fine. I didn’t do this, you know that right?”

“I know.” Kara sounded hurt and confused. She looked to Maggie. “This isn’t right.” 

Maggie didn’t back down. “Kara let go of my arm or I will charge you with interference regardless of whether I like you or not.” 

Swallowing Kara’s eyes flicked to Lena before she let go of her arm. “I won’t let them frame you.” 

“Kara it’s fine. My lawyers will handle it. Tell Jess to call Laurel Lance.” Lena’s voice was still panicked.

Maggie snapped the handcuffs on tighter than necessary. She pulled Lena away from Kara. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?”

“Yes.” Lena was unable to take long strides thanks to her heels and tight skirt. 

She pulled at Lena just hard enough for her to stumble. Maggie ignored the panicked looking secretary as they moved into the elevator. Lena had fallen silent, a mask of calm across her face. 

 

 

 

Maggie pulled out her phone out and dialed Alex. She stared at Lena through the oneway mirror to where she was sitting in interrogation. 

-“Danvers.”- Alex picked up sharply. 

She grimaced at what she needed to tell her girlfriend. “Kara’s girlfriend Lena is Lena Luthor.” 

-”Repeat that. I think you just said that our lovable and naive alien is being used by a Luthor.”-

“That’s exactly what I just said.” Maggie wished she had heat vision as she glared at Lena. “You need to get to Kara before she does something stupid. She doesn’t believe Lena would hurt anyone.” 

Alex swore in a series of languages, including english with words Maggie had never heard in this context before, if it wasn’t so serious it would have been impressive. -”Do you think she’s done anything to physically hurt Kara?”-

“Nothing I’ve noticed yet.” Maggie ran a hand through her hair. “But I don’t believe a Luthor accidently ended up in an alien bar and ended up taking an alien home on accident.” 

-”Shit.”- There was a sudden sound wind whistling by them. -”Thank you for the warning.”-

////

Cat Grant looked up in surprise as Power Girl came rolling through her open balcony door before coming to her feet and moving towards her.

The hero opened her mouth and a stream of consciousness seemed to pour out. “I need your help! They’ve arrested Lena for helping Lillian escape prison but she didn’t do it. The video has to be fake, she wouldn’t have done that. She only visited Lillian because I encouraged her to and now she’s being framed and no one will listen because her house name is Luthor. But you care about truth. It’s your job to find the truth! You’ve got to help! They’re going to make her look like a monster when she’s amazing and good and kind. It’s not fair and you’re the only person I know who might listen and--” 

“Kara!” Cat held up a hand. “Start at the beginning.” 

Kara gaped. “Ka..ra? I’m not Kara. I’m Power Girl.” 

“I know how to spot the extraordinary hiding as ordinary. Don’t insult me. Now, chop chop. What ridiculousness is going on?” She raised a brow as she leaned back in her chair. 

The hero blinked before she seemed to accept her identity was known. “There’s a video of Lena taking kryptonite out of a locker. But she didn’t do it, it’s fake.” 

“What else do they have on her.” She asked as she hit record on her phone. 

Kara was clearly distressed. “That she visited the jail the night of the jailbreak. But she only did that because I encouraged her.” 

“The same jail that Corbin was in as well.” Cat steepled her fingers and took in the woman before her. She could see the picture painted for her. “Why are you so sure she’s innocent?” 

“Because she is!” Kara rocked forward with pure belief and complete resolution. “All she wants is to be good, to help people.” 

She sighed. “I’m going to do something I don’t usually do, sit down.” 

“You’re going to help right?” Kara’s eyes shown with hope. 

Cat wished it didn’t have to be her to wipe away the rose tinted glasses from the young woman before her, but it needed to be done. “Sit down.” She waited till Kara did as asked. “You love her, if I hadn’t of known that when I saw you at the gala the other evening with her, I would have known it now.” 

“Love?” Kara sounded curious as she her face crinkled in confusion. “I don’t understand, what does that have to do with her being framed for a crime?” 

She grabbed the bottle of scotch and poured a glass. “We have a saying here on earth, love makes people blind.” 

“I can see perfectly fine.” Kara seemed to wilt slightly at that. 

“Not literally Kiera.” She waved off. “We want to believe the best in the people we love, even when logic dictates that we should not. So let’s break down the case. Lena is a member of a family who hate aliens, have tortured and murdered aliens as well as humans in their genocidal aims.” 

Kara seemed to puff up, her eyes hardening. “She’s not like them.” 

“Perhaps.” Cat carefully continued. “When Lillian was discovered Lena was informed of her mother’s crimes. Shortly after that with the clock ticking on her mother’s freedom, she turned her mother in for those crimes with evidence. This saved L-corp from failing at the hit when Lillian’s villainy was revealed. Then she found herself an alien girlfriend.” Cat gave Kara slight tilt of the head. “Finally her own compliance is discovered and her alien girlfriend defends her.” 

“No.” Kara was on her feet. “She’s not like that.” 

Cat understood, she hadn’t wanted to believe her husband was fucking his secretary despite them having a young son together. “I won’t suppress the story.” 

“I won’t stop till I prove she’s innocent.” Kara’s voice was hard and clear in a way Cat had never heard it. 

Since the scotch didn’t seem to be wanted by Kara, Cat drank it herself. “Then prove it.” She stood up herself. “But people won’t let you work with them if they know you won’t accept what they see as the truth. Lena may be a monster and you should be prepared to be wrong about her.” 

“I’ve known monsters.” Kara stood, her posture screamed power and authority, it took Cat aback some. “The universe is full of cruelty and monsters humanity has yet to encounter. Species that shrink life forms to turn them into toys, a slave trade of a scale you can’t even imagine, death, torture, genocide, war and crimes. I’ve seen planets burn while the dying kill for the chance to escape. Parents turning on children, mates leaving their bondmates. I know monsters and Lena Luthor is anything but a monster.” 

Cat didn’t have a reply to that as the hero rocketed out of her room. She sat down. Well damn, this was going to be a disaster. She hoped Kara was right. Glancing at her phone she realized she’d missed the button when she’d tried to turn off the recording function. No matter how this went it would seem she had the story.

////

Kara walked into R&D, she’d heard of some projects they’d been working on, and she needed the additional power they offered. “Winn.” She paused as she saw the nice tech agent. “I need your help.” 

“I’ve already gone over the video a dozen times. It’s legit.” He looked pained as he looked at her. “I’m sorry.” 

She ground her teeth. “Can you track the kryptonite?” If they weren’t going to prove Lena was innocent than she just had to get to Lena first.

“Kara…” He winced slightly. Winn rested his hand on her shoulder. “I’ll do my best to find her.” 

“Let me know, I need to see proof she’s really with her mother. That she really broke out of jail.” It was painful to not scream that Lena had clearly been kidnapped, but if she needed the location before Alex she needed to get the info first.

He gave her a nod. “Alright, I’ll let you know when I have something.” 

“Thank you.” She waited till Winn had left the room before heading further through the R&D workshop. She found what she was looking for, the pod like bed, built to radiate sunlight. Dropping down she looked at the dials and turned them up past the point of safety. A human even in the same room would be damaged with it this high. 

Stripping she turned it on before climbing in. She could feel it as she closed the lid, leaving her encased in solar radiation. It was painful, her skin felt like it was being stretched unnaturally. The usual pleasant warmth sinking into her was absent, instead it felt like her skin was burning. 

Kara grit her teeth and let the solar power be absorbed by her body. It was agony, it was too much, but she didn’t care. She needed to be stronger, she needed to be able to fly, to get to Lena before the others could. Time lost meaning as she laid there till she heard her comm unit crackling. She opened the lid and grabbed the comm. Sitting up she stuffed it into her ear. “Yes?” 

“I found them, the kryptonite core is unstable, it’s going to explode.” Winn’s voice came through the device. 

She moved faster than she’d ever moved before as she pulled on her suit. “What are the coordinates?” 

By the time Winn finished giving her the coordinates and sending them to her electronic screen on her right gauntlet; she had reached the flight balcony. Bending her knees she launched herself in the correct direction with every bit of power she could muster.


	7. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we're here. I've enjoyed writing this fic and I hope you all have enjoyed reading it. I'm not quite settled on which of my other projects I'm gonna pick up on now that this is finished. So it might be a couple weeks before I start posting my next story. Updates for A New Future will of course continue, I'm not evil and I already finished writing that fic.

Lena kept her arms crossed over her stomach as she watched, helplessly, as her mother found weapons designed by her brother. “What are you going to do with me now?” 

“Please, it’s for your own good. Fucking an alien, dismantling the family company, turning your back on your family, clearly you weren’t ready to be on your own.” Lillian reached out patting her cheek. “We’ll find a use for you that will benefit the family.” 

She cringed away from the touch. Her stomach rolled with disgust. “Going to throw me in a cell then?” 

“Why would I need to? That’s what the people out there will do to you if you leave Cadmus, not what I need to do to you.” Lillian picked up a small device and pocketing it. 

There was a great crash on the far side of the bunker. Concrete and metal twisting and falling in a shower of rubble. There in a picture perfect hero landing was Kara, her suit complete as she looked up, her eyes zeroing in on her. “Lena!” 

“Power Girl.” Lillian sounded amused as she left the weapons vault, Metallo and Henshaw on her heels. “What a pleasant surprise. I was expecting that pesky Green Lantern, not a weak little ameratur.” 

“Power Girl!” Lena ignored her mother lunging for Kara, she needed to get her away from Lillian. It didn’t matter if she was a human, she couldn’t let her mother hurt Kara. She made it a whole step before Henshaw had her in his iron grip keeping her back. 

Lillian raised a gun. “Lead bullets, I wonder if that suit of yours is bullet proof?” 

“Wait!” Kara held up a her hands. She flicked her eyes to Lena and then back to Lillian before straightening. “Metallo’s heart is unstable, it’s going to explode. It’s also how I tracked you. If you take it out and leave you might get out before backup arrives.” 

Lena looked at Kara in sheer confusion. She looked to Lillian. 

Lillian didn’t lower the gun, but she looked curious. “Now why would you help Cadmus?” 

“I might not be able to beat you, especially all three of you. But I can slow you down. Release Lena and I won’t fight you this time.” Kara spat out, clear disgust in her voice at offering a deal to Lillian. 

Lena’s eyes widened. “No! I’m not worth that. She--” Henshaw slammed a hand over her mouth muffling her words. 

Lillian looked at Kara curiously before a smirk crawled across her face. “Oh this is precious, you love my daughter don’t you.” Her face turned cruel. “Thanks for the information.” She pulled the trigger. 

Lena tried to scream against Henshaw’s hand. She couldn’t blink as Kara barely dodged the bullet, it left a red line of blood along her cheek. Then Kara moved, her right gauntlet snapping into a shield that blocked the bullets. And then Metalo blasted Kara with a beam of kryptonite. 

The fight was fast, and remarkably one sided as Kara destroyed Metalo. Lillian tossed a grenade at Kara. It was shocking, to probably everyone there when Kara’s eyes turned red before blasting the thing out of the air with a burst of heat vision. Kara blinked in surprise. And then Lena’s world tilted as Henshaw threw her to the side. 

Her head hit the ground. She felt nauseous as she tried to cling to consciousness. She was seeing double, but she knew enough to see that Henshaw was pummeling Kara and that Metalo now not being back footed, was blasting at her. It was all green beams, and Lena couldn’t keep herself focused on the hunkered down form of Kara. 

Rolling onto her stomach she tried to push herself up. She wanted, needed to help. And then she saw a pair of green boots. Looking up her vision came back as she saw the impassive face of Green Lantern. And then the woman was a blur of green and she was staring at nothing. 

The world tilted again and she realized she was falling again. Only arms caught her. Blinking she saw Kara’s panicked face looking at her. “I’ve got you. It’s ok, you’re safe.

 

 

Lena felt herself returning to consciousness. She could feel the cool wind against her face and nuzzled into the warmth she felt cradling her. Her eyes opened slowly as she realized she was being held in the arms of a person. Then she saw the familiar red as she looked up at Kara’s face. “Kara.” 

“Hey, you’re alright. We’ll get you to a doctor.” Kara was looking at her, her face raw with concern. Her cheek was bleeding slowly, her nose bleeding sluggishly as well, flecks of dried blood on her chin from where it had likely been bleeding earlier. 

She reached up touching Kara’s face, it was warm and real under her fingers. “You’re hurt.” 

“I’ll heal.” Kara lowered her head letting her forehead rest against Lena’s. “You’re safe. I was so scared Lena.” 

Lena closed her eyes soaking in the comfort being offered. She shivered slightly. “Kara...are we flying?” 

“Sort of?” Kara pulled her impossibly closer to her chest. “More like flying for short bursts and then jumping.” 

She looked around them, her usual panic at being airborne was missing. Off to the side she spotted Green Lantern flying. The hero was glowing with her green power. The woman was glaring at her. Lena shivered before nuzzling into the crook of Kara’s neck. She was tired, sore and felt sick. In this moment she wasn’t above letting Kara protect her from the disdain and suspicion of Green Lantern. 

There was a gentle arch as Kara half jumped, half flew with her back to the city. Lena curled her hand into the front of Kara’s jacket and just breathed. As the wind whipped by, she slowly felt her awareness returning. She felt safe wrapped in Kara’s arms. The events of the last day and a half were a mess of conflicting emotions and events. 

Lena was pulled out of her thoughts as sounds other than the low murmur of wind and the distant city became stronger. And then the sky was blocked out by a roof and Kara was landing lightly. She cracked her eyes open ever so slightly. They were clearly in a government facility, the black tactical clothing everywhere and the high tech equipment were a dead giveaway. She couldn’t find it in herself to be embarrassed about being carried in. 

A man who was the spitting image of Henshaw stopped in front of them, his hands on his hips. “What’s the meaning of this?” 

Lena flinched at his voice. Kara’s arms tightened as she spoke. “Lena was injured during her rescue. She needs to be taken to the healing rooms. I’m sure Lantern can debrief you.” 

“Power Girl.” The man growled slightly, his two working eyes and lack of cybernetics only slightly reassuring. 

“Director J’onzz.” Kara held his gaze, unflinching. 

He finally sighed. “Fine, take her to the medical wing. Ms Luthor is not to leave this facility without my express permission. Do you understand?” 

“Yes.” Kara gave a sharp nod and then they were moving faster than humanly possible. 

Lena snapped her eyes closed at the sudden speed before they stopped with a slight jerk. Then she was being set down. It was weak but she grabbed Kara’s hand pulling her down besides her on the medical bed. “Stay, please.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Kara’s voice was firm as she settled besides her. Her face was concerned as she looked at her, brow crinkled. “Are you in pain?” 

She resisted the instinct to shake her head. “A bit nauseous, but I’ll be fine.” 

“The doctor will be here in fifty seconds.” Kara replied as she touched the side of her face cautiously. Her fingertips just barely brushing her hair behind one ear. 

Lena reached out touching the side of Kara’s cheek. “Are you sure you’re alright?” 

“I’ll heal, it’s nothing though.” Kara brushed off. 

“That’s a load of crap if I ever heard one.” A greying woman in a white lab coat said as she came bustling in. She looked at the two of them and tsked under her breath. “Ridiculous all of this going on. El go let Agent Myer run an x-ray on your chest. I don’t trust you didn’t damage anything after that pummeling you took.” 

Kara wilted as she shot Lena look. “I’m not leaving her.” 

“I’m a doctor. Do no harm and all that. The sooner you get it done the sooner you’ll be back.” The woman pulled out a pen light, while making a shooing motion. “I’ll expect you back as soon as you can. Don’t worry about J’onn trying to do anything, this is my department and he can keep his martian nose out of it till I’ve patched you all up.” 

Lena caught Kara’s hand. “I’ll be alright.” 

Biting her lip, Kara looked at her for a long second before she was gone in a gust of wind. 

“Oh honestly.” The doctor rolled her eyes as she walked over, brandishing her penlight. “Now, let’s see how much work I have to be doing.” 

Lena straightened slightly. “Do I at least get your name before you evaluate me doctor?” 

“Dr Bennett. Now, look over my shoulder so I can check your pupils sensitivity.” Dr Bennet raised the penlight and shone it just to the side of her eye. 

////

Kara hissed as the graze on her cheek was cleaned out. “Why can’t you just sit me under a solar lamp?” 

“Because you’re an idiot who absorbed dangerous amounts of solar power, to try and increase your powers before flying off. We don’t know what the side effects of that will be or the consequences. So till we can be sure, you’re going to heal at your standard rate.” Dr Bennett replied while giving her a look that could kill. 

She wilted, blushing as she felt Lena’s eyes on her full of concern and some confusion. Kara held up her arms as Br Bennett touched her sides. “So what’s wrong with me?” 

“You have a fractured nose, three cracked ribs, extensive soft tissue damage, your radius and ulna of your left arm have extensive compound fractures. The fact you managed to continue fighting and then carry Luthor here is down entirely to adrenaline or whatever the daxamite equivalent is. The next two days or so are going to be extremely uncomfortable for you. Though healing all that in a matter of days and not weeks is something you should be grateful for.” Dr Bennet poked her side causing Kara to let out a yelp. “Though we can now conclusively say kryptonite doesn’t affect you.” 

Kara grumbled. She was stuck just sitting on the hard white bed in nothing but her underwear, leaving the dark discoloration across her skin standing out darkly. “I was doing fine, till Henshaw went and joined in.” 

“You shouldn’t have taken that risk for me.” Lena spoke up from where she was sitting a few inches away. She was holding an ice pack to her face where apparently she’d hit the ground. There weren’t words for how relieving it was to know that Lena only had a minor concussion and some light bruising. 

Kara looked at the angry red marks around her Lena’s wrists from the handcuffs. “I would do it again.” 

“Kara you could have died. Lillian may be a sociopathic monster, but she values my abilities to some degree. She would have killed you if Green Lantern hadn’t of arrived when she did.” Lena caught her hand, entwining their fingers. “You were in more danger than I was.” 

Kara’s jaw tensed. “Lillian left you with an unstable kryptonite heart that exploded. If I hadn’t of had my shield you would have died. She may not have outright tried to murder you but she left you to die.” Her voice was tight. “I can’t lose you.” 

Lena dropped her head on Kara’s shoulder. “I’m not worth you dying.” 

“I love you.” Kara puffed up slightly as she spoke, it was important. “I’ve lost everyone, I can’t stand by and let anyone else who I care for die. I couldn’t handle that.” Her voice was tight, but she refused to back down from the truth of it. If she’d made it to Lena too late...if she’d been too late she didn’t know what she’d have done. 

Lena looked up, curling her hand along Kara’s cheek and kissed her. “You silly, sweet alien.” She kissed her again, all warmth and softness. 

Kara sighed as she sank into it, Lena was here and safe. It didn’t matter if she was in pain, likely going to be yelled at by Alex, it was nothing. 

“Ehem.” A woman cleared her throat from the doorway. 

Pulling back Kara looked over and saw Alex in her DEO uniform. “Alex.” She felt Lena tensing against her. 

“So Winn ran the video again.” She was stiff as she stood there. “You were right, the footage was faked. It wasn’t Lena who transported the kryptonite heart.” 

Kara relaxed as she realized she wasn’t going to have to lose Alex. She smirked up at Alex. “Told you she was innocent.” 

“Of this.” Alex replied tightly, her eyes narrowing. “Tell me Luthor, how the ‘coincidence’ of you dating the alien under the direct sponsorship of earth’s Green Lantern happened?” 

“Alex.” Kara snapped stiffening only to hiss as it made her whole body ache. 

Lena spoke. “I’m sure you’ve already put together that the alien bar is between my office and my apartment if one is trying to take the shortest route by foot. Likely you’ve already gone through weather reports indicating it started raining within ten minutes of me leaving my office.” She tipped her chin up. “I’m unsure of what more I could possibly give without violating my personal privacy.”

Alex ran a hand through her hair and walked into the room picking up the medical files. “I suppose we’ll be seeing if you are who Kara thinks you are over time.” She scanned the file. “I hope you’re who she thinks you are, but if you’re not I will throw you in the deepest darkest hole I can find on the moon.”

“Alex!” Kara stood, despite the pain from the sudden movement. 

Lena tugged her hand. “I can accept that. I’m assuming I’m not still under arrest?” 

“No.” Alex set the clipboard down while turning her displeased expression on Kara. “And you! If you ever run off without backup, or lie so you can get information to run off and nearly get yourself killed again, you’ll never be putting that suit on again.” She crossed her arms.

Kara grinned as she realized what had just happened. “Thank you Alex.” 

“Oh you are still in so much trouble.” Alex glared at the medical clipboard she’d set down. “I expect you to spend the next three days getting as much natural sunlight you can and not to even think of putting on the suit.” 

“I can do that.” Kara beamed. “So are we still doing the double date thing?” 

Alex groaned. “Fine, I suppose. Tomorrow, I might be done with the paperwork from this clusterfuck by then and I’ll need a drink. Eight o’clock, the usual place. And I swear Kara put some damn clothing on.” She scoffed while crossing her arms. 

Kara stepped forward and hugged Alex. “Thank you for giving her a chance.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Alex hugged her cautiously so as not to hurt her injuries. Pulling back she looked back and forth between them. “You’re both being kept overnight. Luthor you need to be woken up every three hours and you’ll need to be checked over in the morning. Kara thanks to your stunt with the solar bed you’re not going anywhere till we’re sure you didn’t accidentally poison yourself.” 

“Solar bed?” Lena’s voice was sharp as she looked at Kara suspiciously, mouth thinning. 

Kara blushed, reaching up she rubbed at the back of her head. She had been so sure Lena had missed that when Doctor Bennet mentioned it.“Well...uh...so my powers come from the sun right?” She toed at the cool floor. “I may have kinda...cranked it up past the safety protocols?” 

Lena stiffened. “Why would you do that?” Her voice was tight. 

“Yes Kara, why don’t you tell her why you did that?” Alex’s tone was sarcastic and visciously amused. 

Kara shot Alex a short glare. “Well...see it’s hypothetical, but um...well Daxamites are genetically similar to Kryptonians. We share a base genetic code, of course we have been genetically engineering ourselves in different ways for thousands of years but...uh there are still striking commonalities?” 

“So what, you thought enough solar radiation and you could gain the same powers as Superman?” Lena was looking at her in horrified disbelief. “But that’s...that’s ridiculous!” 

She winced staring at the ground. “Well see I figured um...it couldn’t hurt?” 

“You’re a separate species! That’s like a poodle trying to grow the same sort of coat as a german shepard!” Lena’s hands began moving as she looked at her, truly alarmed. “Do you know what too much solar radiation could have done to you!? What if it’s poisonous, your cells aren’t exponential in their ability to absorb radiation. If you’d ruptured yourself on a cellular level you could have quite literally blown yourself up like some sort of absurd solar bomb!” 

Kara cringed. “Um...I’m not sure what a poodle or a german shepard is...or how they would grow clothing? But uh...it was an emergency and I figured it probably would be ok?” She peaked at the horrified expression on Lena’s face. 

Alex snorted. “I don’t know Luthor, you’re growing on me.” She gave Lena an appraising eye. “You might be alright.” 

Lena blinked. “Thanks?” 

“Come on you two, into your beds. And Kara put some sweats on for godsake.” Alex opened a locker and pulled out some black pants and shirt. She handed them to Kara. Alex took a long moment before catching Kara on either side of the face and pulling her head down. She kissed her forehead. “I’m glad you’re safe. I may not have known you long but I don’t know what I’d have done without you.” 

Kara smiled leaning in to the affection the prickly human was offering. “Thank you for coming to the rescue.” 

“Always you stupid alien.” Alex had a small smile as she stepped back. “And no funny business in the DEO. I swear to god if I have to scrub footage of you two fucking off the security cameras I will make you both regret it.” She raised two fingers to her eyes and then pointed them at both of them.   
Kara glanced over to Lena as Alex left the room. “Um...can you help me, get dressed? I’m kind of really stiff.” 

“Of course, and I think there’s a conversation I’ve been putting off for far too long, that we need to have before we try and go to sleep.” Lena stepped over taking the clothing from her hands. 

Her brow wrinkled as Lena kneeled down to help her get the pants on. “What conversation?” 

“About what we are to each other.” Lena stood back up, pulling the sweatpants up with her. Taking the shirt she helped guide her arms through it. 

////

Lena could see the confusion in Kara’s face. She helped pull the black t-shirt over Kara’s head. Taking her hand she carefully lead Kara over to the bed. “Come on, we can at least be comfortable while we talk. I don’t know about you but it has been a very long last couple of days.” 

“They really have been.” Kara agreed as she climbed into the hospital bed before shimming over so that there was room for Lena. 

She smiled fondly as she climbed in besides Kara. Pulling the blankets up over both of them she laid down, her head hitting the pillow. Turning on her side she faced Kara. “Would you mind letting me go first?” 

“Sure? I’m not really sure what we’re talking about exactly.” Kara’s brow was adorably crinkled as she looked at her, her hands moving under the blanket to catch Lena’s hips. Her hands were warm and didn’t pressed for more, simply resting there. 

Lena spoke slowly, she needed to say this. “I wasn’t expecting to meet a person like you.” She huffed. “Not that there is anyone like you. You’ve made my life happier and better just by being there. I don’t think you realize how rare that is for me. As a Luthor people who don’t treat me accordingly are nearly non-existent. Even those who seem to always do in the end. My last romantic entanglement ended because he couldn’t handle me taking up the position of CEO at L-corp. He made me choose, him and our project or L-corp.” She smiled tightly. “Clearly I chose L-corp.” 

“That’s awful.” Kara pulled her flush against her by her hips. “He was a foolish imbecile to do that. You’re the best person.” 

“Shush.” She smiled gently. Nudging Kara’s nose with her’s, Lena pressed her lips to Kara’s softly. “Let me finish, you may be less inclined to sing my praises then.” She reached up brushing some of Kara’s hair behind one ear. Her thumb grazed along Kara’s cheek. 

Lena breathed in before continuing. “And Jack, my last romantic partner was my only real relationship. I did have a brief relationship with a female friend at University, Sam, but she had a daughter to consider and being connected to a Luthor that closely would have endangered her daughter. We’ve remained friends and I’m something of an aunt to her daughter. But other than that… I’ve had short flings that were entirely sexual, meaningless stress relief. Even then finding someone who didn’t want to gain something from me other than physical pleasure was...difficult.” 

“I’m sorry.” Kara shifted and pecked the tip of her nose. “You don’t have to share this with me if you don’t wish to. I mean I want to know, I want to know everything about you.” Her eyes were wide and sincere. 

She ran her fingers behind Kara’s ear. “When I inherited the family company I came here for a fresh start. I worked hard to carve out a name for myself that wasn’t synonymous with Lex and his madness. There wasn’t anyone who was more than civil. And then I hid from the rain in that bar… which what is that place called?”

“I don’t actually know.” Kara’s face scrunched up in confusion.

Lena shook her head slightly. “That doesn’t matter. What I’m trying to say is that I didn’t expect you, let alone know that people like you existed. And then you made breakfast in the morning and brought me flowers. You just kept being lovely and sweet and there. I just...I couldn’t understand why. And then I learned more about Daxam and your people’s culture.” 

“Wait.” Kara’s brow crinkled as her eyes flicked across Lena face. “You thought I was treating you as if I was on Daxam?” Her mouth turned down at the edges. “But...I was trying to use human customs. I thought it was doing it right? I-”

“Please let me finish.” Lena cut her off. She breathed in a slow breath. “I can be remarkably silly when it comes to things that aren’t science or business. Or completely hopelessly terrible would probably be closer. I thought...well I thought just being your friend with benefits would be enough because I didn’t want to lose you.” 

Kara blinked. “That’s awful.” 

“I know. I’m so sorry for believing well the worst and being unable to just ask what I was to you, because I’m a coward.” Lena winced, pulling back into herself. God, she’d messed this up. 

“Wait...but we watched human films of relationships and I cried and said it was beautiful?” Kara voice was rather confounded sounding. “I described sex on Daxam as a drug fueled thing with no meaning. It was...I don’t want it, I didn’t like it...it was...empty. I was miserable.”

Lena looked at her and swallowed. “I..”

“You said what you needed. Please let me speak now.” Kara pulled back enough that they could clearly see each other. “On Daxam,” her voice choked slightly. “On Daxam I could have anyone, anything whenever I wanted, except anything meaningful. I googled why you were concerned about the Valor-ur you know? And drugs on Daxam weren’t like that. But you had to have them, because there was nothing to who I was. I was a title with no power trapped by obligation, law and a culture dependent on pleasure for the power to prevent rebellion.”

Lena ran her hand down to Kara’s side and drew patterns. She felt a thick lump in her chest as she realized Kara was desperately trying not to cry. 

Kara sniffed. “I tried and tried to do something, anything. But everything any one who mattered was taken away. Because what if I thought to try and gain power that could challenge the King and Queen? So I had nothing. I was so lonely Lena.” Her eyes were watery as she blinked rapidly. “And then I was here and I’d lost, everything. But I learned of earth and I realized...you had what Krypton and Daxam had both lost to their detriment; true connection with each other. I didn’t...I did it all wrong but then I met you and you were so kind and good. You were everything I ever wanted to be when I was on Daxam. I mean…” Kara’s brow furrowed as she bit at the inside of her cheek. “I thought, we’re dating right. That it was something better than what I was used to.” 

Lena waited to make sure Kara had finished before she spoke, her thumb rubbing a slow circle on Kara’s side. “It scares me how much and how quickly I’ve come to care for you. That’s not strong enough of a word.” She bit her lip, but then, Kara had risked her life for her. The feel of panic at the sight of Lillian shooting at Kara. “It’s ridiculous, I’ve only known you for weeks. But I feel something terrifyingly similar to love.” 

“So what you’re saying is you like like me?” Kara wiggled her brows as she seemed to relax, a small smile pulling at her lips. “And you want us to be dating right? I’m not misunderstanding that?” 

She closed her eyes leaning her head against Kara. Her cheeks heated up. “Yes, and I’m sorry for being an idiot and not allowing myself to believe that was what we were doing before.” 

Kara chuckled poking her cheek. “So what you’re saying is I humaned better than you?” 

“Yes Kara, you did better at humaning than me.” Lena smiled, opening her eyes, unable to keep from looking at the woman besides her. She watched Kara’s pleased expression, her face soft and open. 

Kara bit at her lip. “Are there dating things we’re supposed to discuss?” 

“Well a few things.” Lena kissed Kara softly. “Are we monogamous?” 

“Monogamous?” Kara just looked baffled. “What does that mean?” 

She couldn’t help her chuckle. “You’re the only person I have been intimate with since well before we met. But are you?”

“No, I didn’t want to.” Kara turned a bright red. “I just wanted you.” Her eyes flicked to the side before moving back and held her gaze. “There’s something you need to know, I should have told you but I didn’t want...I wanted to be a new person here.”

Lena reached up, running her thumb along Kara’s cheek. She had a feeling she knew what badly danced around secret Kara was talking about. “What do you need to tell me.” 

“I’m not just a Daxamite.” Kara bit at her lower lip. “I know you don’t know everything, but my mother and father were the king and queen of Daxam. I’m not just a noble, I’m part of the ruling family of a corrupt world.” 

She shifted pressing a soft kiss to Kara’s nose. “I had guessed. You never really hid it, not really.” 

“I couldn’t lie to you.” Kara ducked her head as if that was shameful. 

She carefully nudged up Kara’s face. “Thank you, for trusting me, for the love you’ve shown me.” Lena curled her fingers in the short hairs at the back of Kara’s neck, a smile tugged at her lips as she felt Kara relaxing again against her. “So Kara-el, will you be my girlfriend despite my being an idiot?” 

“Of course.” Kara bumped their noses, a grin of sheer delight on her face. “Does that make you my girlfriend?” 

She smiled the last of the horrible tension that had been twisting inside of her for far too long untwisting completely. “Indeed it does Ms El.”


End file.
